


Catcalls

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assignment to work as models turns out to be harder than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catcalls

Catcalls  
By krisser

 

George Cowley entered the hallowed halls of his CI5 an hour earlier than was his custom. So, he was indeed surprised to see someone waiting outside his office door.

As soon as the man turned Cowley recognised him, Winston Collins, head of MI6. A good man. They had served together in the Intelligence Unit during Korea before serving together again in MI5. George Cowley was now quite curious as to what brought this man to his door at such an anonymous time of the day.

“Winston,” Cowley greeted old friend with his hand extended. It was accepted with a nod and smile. “What brings you to my door this early in the morning?” Cowley asked as he unlocked his door and ushered Collins in. He indicated his visitor to sit as he walked around his desk.

Cowley waited for the MI6 man to be seated before asking, “What'll you have? The usual?” He held the bottle of scotch up.

“You remember? Yes, that’ll be fine.” He accepted the extended glass.

Cowley poured a half glass for himself.

“George, I wish it was just to reminisce, but I need your help.” Winston Collins admitted seriously.

“Whatever with?” More intrigued by the man’s demeanour than by the tone of his voice.

“I know you deal with predominantly home soil transgressors and even though this has its roots outside of the UK, its impact will be wholly felt in our England.”

“I’m listening.”

“Guns; weapons of all sorts. They begin their journey elsewhere, usually in Libya, but too many will end up here. Grenades, stun guns, assault rifles, surface to air missiles to name a few. Some of the newest items to hit the open market all have a route that takes them here. The paths are varied and just when we’ve co-ordinated a bust, the set-up is changed.”

“A leak?”

“No, not as such. Two undercover men have lost their lives because they were unable to maintain their roles.”

“That’s hard to believe, Winston, your men are almost as well trained as my own.” A hint of a smiled graced Cowley’s face.

Winston Collins wore a rueful look of his own. “Yes, well, that’s the reason I’m here.” Silently acknowledging that the man before him might indeed have the better trained. “The only commonality all the ports of call and the weapons have is that of a model agency. Catcalls – our only lead.”

Cowley sat back, a knowing smile on his face, his speculative thoughts easy to read.

“Not so fast, George, this is not your typical modelling agency. It’s predominantly male. It caters to a myriad of tastes, many illegal in this country.”

“I see.”

“I’m not sure you do. It’s owned and run by Jogen VanHausen, a Dane, but Copenhagen is just one of its many stops along the way. The man, for all his deviant tastes, is most careful. He openly abides by all the rules of whichever country he stops in. Interpol suspects that his illegal activities continue nonetheless, but they have been unable to prove it. My men were never close enough to prove that VanHausen is indeed the arms dealer we suspect."

“Winston, what exactly do you want from CI5?”

“VanHausen appears to be predominantly homosexual. Three-quarters of his staff and models are of that persuasion and all of his inner crew appear to be as well. To get close one has to dabble in sexual activities quite openly. My men failed.”

“And you believe I have men that can succeed where yours failed?”

“Yes, George, I do.” Winston sighed. “Your men work in partnership. There’s a camaraderie born of watching a partner’s back and a degree of comfort in close quarters that many men are uncomfortable with.”

“Get me everything, and I mean everything. What you know and especially what you speculate and I’ll see what I can do. No promises, Winston. I won’t risk my men if they have no chance to succeed.”

“Thank you, George. I’ll bring it over myself, the fewer that know I’m here, the better. I would prefer that this doesn’t get out.”

“I can see that.”

\---------------

“George, we need to discuss this as soon as possible.” Dr Ross tapped the file folder against the top of her desk.

“You’ve read the file.”

“Yes, and I have major reservations.”

George Cowley looked at his watch. “You’ve time now?”

“I’ll be right over.”

After thoroughly reviewing the file Winston provided Cowley knew the only men possible for this particular job were Bodie and Doyle and even with them, he wasn’t absolutely sure. They were his best team because they seemed to communicate without words, and half the time without even looking at each other. Yet, they were men’s men. It would be easier to send them on another bloody blind run than this assignment. This – this was very different – most men would find it impossible, hence Winston’s dilemma.

Cowley took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He questioned his wisdom in involving Dr Ross for he was almost certain at what she’d say. Her science allowed her a unique peek into Bodie and Doyle, but she read them on the wrong level. Nonetheless, he was usually able to extract a more realistic conclusion from her reports.

Her knock preceded her. Dr Ross opened the door without waiting for verbal admittance. She began without preamble, “George, I can’t believe you’d even consider sending Bodie and Doyle on this undercover assignment.”

“You think them incapable of pulling it off?” Cowley questioned.

“Quite the opposite. I think they could very well pull it off, but, and this is important, it would ruin the partnership and their friendship, such as it is. I hesitate calling their ever dependant, emotional encumbrance a friendship, but be that as it may, they will no longer be effective enough for CI5.”

“Explain yourself.” This was even more dire than her usual dire warnings.

“I have stated many times that Bodie has an unhealthy attachment to his partner. He could cross that line into a sexual relationship with little provocation. Doyle, on the other hand, would be willing to do it for England, but, as soon as the assignment was completed the sex would be over for him. That would most likely be the end of their partnership as well. This would destroy Bodie, who first time out, would set himself up to suicide by crossfire.”

“And Doyle?”

“Be able to work solo or quit in a fit of guilt.”

“It’s quite amazing that you ever sign them off fit for duty,” Cowley remarked.

“I harbour serious doubts each and every time, as you well know.”

The Controller sat forward and pinned the psychologist with his piercing stare. “You gravely underestimate the strength of both Bodie and Doyle.”

Stung, Dr Ross snapped, “You can’t be blind to Bodie’s unhealthy devotion to his partner?”

“I’ll concede that Bodie does indeed feel exceedingly protective in regards to Doyle, he is his partner, after all. However, you underestimate his commitment to CI5 and country. His dislike of corruption and gun-running is well-known.”

“Only because he did it himself.” Ross’ exasperation was clear.

“Makes him more of an expert.”

“VanHausen, no matter how deviant, is completely ruthless. He will kill whom ever gets in his way. There is no better side to appeal to.”

George Cowley closed the file. “Thank you, Dr Ross.” The conversation was over and she was dismissed.

\-------

Agents 4.5 and 3.7 entered the Controller’s office as summoned.

“Sit down, lads.”

His gentle tone unsettled his agents --- they were now anything but relaxed. This didn’t bode well for the upcoming assignment.

“MI6 has asked for our help with a particularly difficult mission.”

“They look after external security, what do they need us for?” Doyle groused, he had a dirty weekend planned and could already see the handwriting on the wall.

Bodie stayed silent, just watching their boss intently, he didn’t trust the conciliatory tone.

“Let me fully brief you on this case first, then you can decide if you want to take it. Collins lost two of his men because they couldn’t do what had to be done to stay undercover.”

“What about you own us and can sell our bodies to science?” Doyle demanded, greatly disturbed at being given a choice.

The dread Bodie felt at the Cow’s casual tone doubled at being given a choice.

Cowley ignored the comment. “Jogen VanHausen, forty-three, single and listed as bi, but most likely, really a homosexual. Within the guise of running a modelling agency, he runs guns and caters to the taste of the decadent and depraved. Moreover, while he may not peddle child pornography here in the UK, he does peddle it in countries where it’s legal or those that have no laws governing this sort of activity. According to Interpol, he will provide recreational drugs to his clients but it’s the one thing he doesn’t traffic.”

“Oh, well isn’t he the nice guy.” Bodie was not impressed. “We supposed to think better of him, are we?”

Cowley opened his folder and turned it to face his men. “MI6 suspects that he buys and sells his own weapons as well as transporting the goods for other buyer/sellers.”

Cowley sat back and surveyed his office, stark but for the floor to ceiling bookshelf. The lack of decor allowed no one to glean anything about him that he wasn’t willing to share. He waited for his agents to finish leafing through the file before he continued.

“His trail, or route has been the same for several years. Angola, Mali, Libya, Philippines, Japan, Hong Kong, Cambodia, Afghanistan, Iran, Turkey, Russia, most of Europe, the US and South America, and of course, Northern Ireland and here, in England.”

“Me mum would have loved the world tour,” Bodie quipped.

“The weapons list is quit impressive. Surface-to-air missiles, Armalite rifles, assault rifles, M-16s, AK-47s, AR-15s, Webley .455s. He deals stun guns, Mark 10s, grenades, C-4, Semtex as well. MI6 believes that he’s sold over seven hundred tonnes of Semtex alone.”

“Making war easy to start anywhere on the globe.” Doyle’s tone was anything but admiring.

“VanHausen’s creative assistants - Jason Melkweg and Sean Flannery. His lackeys – Fritz Mueller and Piers Rakkeon.”

“What lost the MI6 agents their lives?” Doyle asked as carefully as he dared.

“According to Collins, they couldn’t fake a homosexual relationship with each other or any others.”

“That is what? A requirement to be part of the model agency? Acting queer?” Bodie questioned.

“Apparently. Frankly, Collins’ reports from his agents about that part are sketchy at best. We have detailed reports on the regular modelling aspects, even on the suggestive modelling. The special project assignments only went to those that participated in the overt sexual encounters for the camera. Kissing and fondling, not copulating if I understood it correctly.”

“And the MI6 lads were not able to participate in the overt sexual encounters?” Bodie pressed for further details.

“Has to be more than that,” Doyle postulated, “Otherwise, they’d have just stayed with the regular modelling assignments.”

“Winston gathered from his verbal conversations that they let themselves be viewed as homosexuals but when tested, they failed.”

“Did they say what the test was?” Doyle asked, seeking more information. He hated Cowley’s habit of offering piecemeal tidbits.

“No.” Cowley sighed, “Evidently, their revulsion for the same sex encounters was difficult to hide.”

“So, you are asking us to participate in homosexual activities, possibly for the public. Not giving any thought to possible future blackmail in order to help out MI6,” Bodie stated with no emotion in his voice.

Cowley slapped the top of his desk hard. “Damnit, man! I wouldn’t be asking if the situation didn’t warrant a thorough clean-up, not just here in England, but for all the innocents that his kind tarnishes.” The Controller of CI5 regained his composure and stood up.

Bodie watched his boss closely. He knew that Cowley wanted to apprehend this man, but he was still willing to let them choose -- was he so sure of them? Or was it that bloody dangerous?

“Read over the file thoroughly before rendering a decision. If you can’t do all that would be required, then don’t agree. I don’t want you two dead before you begin.”

Cowley left the office and instructed Betty that no one was to interrupt them.

Bodie and Doyle looked at each other, confusion evident on both faces. With a mutual shrug they divided the file and started reading.

Forty-five minutes later, both agents set their last report back in the file and closed the folder.

Ray Doyle sighed as he wandered over to the window to look out at the afternoon shadows. “That man is responsible for a lot of death in a multitude of countries.” Doyle thought of the many lives lost before they started.

“So you want to do it?” Bodie asked without indicating how he felt.

“It’s what we do, Bodie, put these kind of criminals away.” His tone seemed angry.

“We aren’t the only agency after this guy,” Bodie reminded his partner.

“So, you don’t want to do it?”

“Didn’t say that.”

“So, what are you saying?” Exasperated, Doyle flopped down in Cowley’s chair.

“That it’s not a question of should we catch VanHausen, but can we?”

“We’re professionals, Bodie, we’ve had sex for country before,” Doyle returned brusquely.

“Yeah, but this will be more than a fumble in the dark. Sex with men, in the open, in front of cameras and living the life of a poofter for months.” Bodie’s tone was quiet but forceful.

Doyle paused. He realised Bodie was serious and that was almost as startling as Cowley letting them decide. “Can you do it?”

“I’m not keen, but yes. Don’t care much for disrobing in front of a camera and any overt sexual acts will be distracting with an audience, to say the least.”

“You do like wearing your clothes.”

“You keen?” Bodie found it interesting that Doyle hadn’t commented one way or the other.

“Keen? Not really, but I do believe it’s doable. Clothed or naked, I don’t much care, showing off the old bod doesn’t bother me. Now, public sex, even with a bird, wouldn’t be my first choice. I arrested folks for that when I pounded a beat.”

“Question is, luvvy, it’s not how you feel about it, but can you do it?” Bodie waggled his eyebrows, but the question was serious.

“Kissing’s kissing, learned that in art school, but fellatio? Never got past mutual hand jobs.”

Bodie chuckled at the lamenting tone of Doyle’s seeming complaint. Doyle grinned in response to the ribald flavour of Bodie’s tone.

“Never did the kissing part, but had a few blow jobs in the jungle. Necessity broadens horizons.”

“Okay, so we both won’t retch with the approaches. Cowley said the dead agents couldn’t hide their revulsion, to what I wonder?” Doyle looked across the desk to meet Bodie’s thoughtful expression.

“I don’t think VanHausen has any set limitations on what he photographs. So, all we have to ask ourselves is can we hide whatever we feel?”

“I’ve worked many undercover ops where I’ve hated what I was doing and who with from start to finish,” Doyle reminded his partner.

“As I, sunshine.” Bodie flipped open the folder and looked at the report about the first few weeks. “Lowe states that it was standard modelling stuff the first couple of months. Once they were feeling easy with those assignments it was then that they were expected to – how did he say it – get more creative.”

“Nudity and suggestive poses, no more info than that. They must have been so uncomfortable they couldn’t even write about it.” Doyle read what Bodie pointed at.

Bodie studied his partner. “So, how about when we do meet . . . we seem attracted to each other. Your touch is familiar and we’re comfortable with each other. That’s sure to show.”

“Yeah, then we might get ‘those’ kind of assignments together. I trust you.”

“So sounds like we’re agreeing to do this.” Bodie looked Ray in the eye.

“Yeah, mate, guess we are. Together we can take down this VanHausen.”

\--------------

Cowley couldn’t say he was surprised. They weren’t his best team because they were afraid of challenges. Other than recruiting homosexual men, although he was sure they were many within the ranks, his team was the best shot at the current time. He just prayed he wasn’t sending them to their deaths.

“Collins is on his way over. He’s keeping your assignment just between us. He feels the less information shared will provide more safety for the two of you.”

“We will still have our same flats when we return?” Doyle wanted it clarified.

“Yes, yes, it will be there. If VanHausen sticks to the same route, when you reach England I will have men nightly at the Country Cousins in Chelsea. Interpol, MI6 and CI5 want VanHausen, but I want the buyer or buyers here on British soil. That is CI5 territory, gentleman, and I want them all.”

\-------------

Doyle elected Amsterdam as his port of entry. He was comfortable in his own skin and didn’t mind showing it off, with or without clothes. MI6’s research provided the party places for most of VanHausen’s crew and Ray knew this was the best chance at a job offer that he didn’t have to solicit.

Amsterdam was an amazing city and parts of him wished that Bodie were here to share it with him. He went shopping for clothes, the right kind of clothes, clothes to get him noticed. Clothes that fit his body well, always felt better that the usual fare of the looser fit, but here, his standard fare was considered modest.

He invested in the local material and cut that accented the crotch area like it was a work of art. The material form fit his body and was so soft that the need of undergarments was superfluous. The point exactly. Now stray sexual thoughts were captured by the mere twitch of his prick for all to see.

Ray split his time between De Trut and Exit, the two nightclubs MI6 had specified. Tonight he was at Exit. Its reputation was that of a slick gay club and predominantly male. It had three levels with a comfortable bar and a large dance floor overlooked by a balcony. Doyle chose a spot on the second floor balcony, where he could see and be seen.

He watched the floor show with half an eye as he kept watch for any of VanHausen crew. Shortly after midnight, eight members entered together. Jason Melkweg and Sean Flannery, VanHausen’s number one and two photographers and part of his inner core, were part of the group tonight and hopefully his ticket in.

It was close to closing before he danced with Jason Melkweg, and Ray knew that the past two weeks of studying the scene would finally pay off. He never signalled that he was out for sex. So his time had been spent dancing and talking.

When the dance ended, Jason stuck a business card into the pocket of his impossibly tight jeans.

“I don’t . . .” Ray started to explain when Jason shushed him with his finger.

“The camera would love your body. Big money, beautiful clothes, any sex is just optional. I don’t hire whores. Think about it. Meet me at De Brakke Grond, an outside table at four p.m., either way.” Jason twisted a few curls of Ray’s hair between his fingers before leaving the club.

Ray returned to his table, Ray Doyle, male Model.

\-------------

Bodie gained entry into the world of modelling from Northern Ireland. Murphy had a cousin who needed a substitute model when hers was involved in a CI5 arranged accident.

Bodie did commercials for clothes, shaving cream, orange juice, and even chewing gum. However, it was the gun show that attracted VanHausen’s attention. Bodie stood atop an imported Bentley in extremely tight camos, holding an AK-47. Women and men drooled alike and Bodie flashed his winning smile at all the passersby.

By show’s end, he had received two marriage proposals, four modelling offers and a request to become a toy boy. The business card that was dragged across his groin let fingers rumble him without being seen. The business card finally ended up being tucked into his waistband. The wayward hand was now free to cup Bodie’s arse on the way down.

Bodie virtually ignored the caress, but he recognised the perpetrator, their quarry, Jogen VanHausen.

After VanHausen left the building, Bodie fingered the card then pulled it from his waistband. On the back was a message for Bodie. –All offers combined are peanuts to what you could make with me and none of it on your back JVH.

Bodie smiled as he tucked the card back into his shorts. At least he’d get to see Doyle soon.

\-------

After three weeks, Ray Doyle had a new respect for models, male and female alike. The hours of standing still, holding poses and expressions were gruelling. Countless hours of being fussed over was anything but enjoyable. He knew that both Jason and Sean had watched many of the sessions, but he hadn’t spoken to either.

Ray had learned to allow more un-work related touching than he felt comfortable with, but none of the discomfort showed. Instead, he was a paradox. He was completely at ease with exposing his body to the camera, but his hesitant rejections of sexual liaisons had most thinking he was shy.

He took to socialising with his make-up crew, Tony Romero and Scott Miller regularly, with Hans and Johnny hanging half that. They hit pubs or clubs together whatever the city. Ray didn’t try to work his way into the top circle, he wanted an invite. Only way to play and stay alive.

He was unprepared for Bodie’s appearance and in retrospect, it made his reaction all the better.

Ray was close to the end of the session when Bodie entered. A familiar face with its usual half-humorous smile caught his eye. The form-fitting clothes that hugged his partner’s body emphasising his muscular physique startled him. Due to the quiet on the set his gasp was audible and Bodie turned his head and their eyes caught.

Ray turned his head to follow Bodie’s progress across the set, ruining the shot. Bodie bumped into Jason because his eyes were still on Ray.

Sean kept clicking his camera. It might not be the solicited shot but the undisguised attraction was itself seductive.

Bodie apologised to Jason for his clumsiness. Jason brushed it off -- he knew this encounter would re-spark the pool on Ray. He smirked. He figured they’d be at it like rabbits by the end of the week.

Sean refocused Ray, but he knew the man wasn’t his again until the new man left the set.

Doyle was quite satisfied with the show he and Bodie gave the others. Couldn’t have been better if they had choreographed it that way.

When his photo session was through for the day, Ray made his way to the buffet table, set up fresh twice daily. He found Bodie, still with Jason, being introduced to the other models and members of the crew. Ray wanted an introduction and let Jason know that.

Jason knew when Ray made an appearance by watching Bodie. He was paying attention one minute and was lost to him the next. His eyes strayed once more to the curly haired model. He made the introduction.

“Ray Duncan, Bodie Andrews.” Jason liked the way they looked together. “I think the auto shoot would be perfect with your bodies draped over the vehicles.”

“Done some of my best work over motor bonnets,” Bodie mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Most chuckled, but Ray answered, “I just bet you have.” Then he stepped up close, inside Bodie’s space and he was accepted there.

\--------

Bodie went clubbing with Ray and the make-up crew. The weeks together with Tony, Scott and Hans allowed Ray to study them and he didn’t believe they were aware of the extra activities of their boss. It also allowed him to question the loss of one of their crew.

“What happened to Johnny?”

“He never returned when we were in Copenhagen. I figured he found something better,” Scott answered as he stood. It was his turn to get the round and he headed to the bar.

Tony watched Scott leave before he turned to Ray. “Johnny loved his job, I just don’t think he’d up and leave, but he isn’t the first to disappear. Many crew have up and left without a word over the years.”

“You’re thinking something more sinister?” Ray prodded.

“Well, they only disappear in certain cities, and well, one can’t help but wonder.”

“Not the models?” Bodie asked, like he was worried about himself.

“Not usually – you models just have to beware of the bossman. Once you’ve been his partner – you never return.” Hans turned his head and smiled at the pair. “Don’t think you have to worry, we all have money on you guys getting together.”

Bodie put his arm around Hans and waggled his eyebrows. “So do I, Hans, so do I.”

Scott returned with lagers and conversation turned general.

Later, they made their way to Country Cousins. The CI5 agents saw their fellow agents, Murphy and Anson almost cuddling in a corner booth. Both 3.7 and 4.5 had to work hard at not laughing. Ray let Murphy know they were in, but had nothing to report.

\----------

Over the next few days any time they weren’t working, Bodie and Ray could be found talking, sitting close, always in each other’s space. Their ease and comfort was an easy read. Most were wondering when they’d just have at each other, but Jason saw more. This thing between the two men was more than lust, there seemed to be so much more going on. A real connection was being made and both men seemed to be approaching the physical side with care.

Jason was enjoying being able to watch the growing relationship. It had been so long since he felt it. He found he was actually glad someone managed to get one in this business and he almost felt responsible since he’d discovered both men.

\------------

The first crisis happened during the last day of the auto shoot. The models wore tight clothes, so tight, in fact that if the material wasn’t stretchy weave their breathing would have been uncomfortable.

On this particular day, Sean had them wetted down, as if the clothes could get any tighter. Then he wanted them to go shirtless. Doyle complied without a murmur, but Bodie resisted.

Doyle was at his side immediately. “Why, mate?” he asked as he stroked his partner’s head.

Bodie leaned into the caress before whispering, “The scars.”

“What scars?” Ray asked innocently, knowing full well what scars and how he got them.

Concerned for aesthetics, Sean was at Bodie’s side. “Let’s take a look.”

Bodie peeled off his shirt and his dislike of disrobing leant a pinkish hue to his skin. Sean was more concerned about the how and why of the knife and bullet scars on his back than their look. He looked questioningly at the model.

He looked down apologetically. “Grew up in Belfast,” was Bodie’s only explanation.

A knowing look overtook the suspicion and Sean nodded. “Not to worry, nothing shows from the front and we might even be able to use it to your advantage later.” He cupped Bodie’s chin and smiled his understanding of a misspent youth in Belfast.

Doyle fingered the scars, a tender expression on his face and Bodie worshipped both men with a look.

Crisis averted.

\---------------

At the end of the week, Ray made sure the after work group ended up at Country Cousins. While Bodie entertained Scott and Tony with made up stories, Ray met up with Murphy in the loo. He checked first that they were alone before speaking.

Ray had Murphy pinned against the wall in case anyone walked in.

“Don’t know if MI6 has complete crew lists, but look into disappearances in Copenhagen, Amsterdam and Hong Kong. Johnny Ramonoff, just recently went missing in Copenhagen. Something’s not right about the disappearances.”

“Anything else?” Murphy knew Cowley wanted info on the guns.

Ray shook his head. “He knew it would take time.”

Murphy nodded and watched Ray leave. He and Anson had many more nights together.

\------------

Jogen VanHausen looked over the dailys and was impressed with the auto shoot, Bodie in particular.

“These two seem to work well together, any chemistry?”

“They are exploding with it. Everything you see was natural – no suggestions or poses. They’re honey!”

“Is your impression that they could step it up?”

“Together? Yes.”

“Well, let’s see if they step up.” VanHausen fingered the photo of the blue-eyed Adonis.

\-------------

The opportunity came sooner than later. Jason had all the models who had step up potential show up for the day session.

VanHausen entered the studio with ravenous eyes.

“I need something fresh feeling for Gay Man’s Life, an Australian outback based publication.”

Ray sensed that this was their chance to pierce the barrier they’d had yet to gain admittance to. He looked over to his partner and knew that surprise was best with Bodie.

He glided across the warehouse set and stopped only when he was entirely in Bodie’s space. He locked eyes with his partner and was overjoyed at the absolute trust that resided within.

Ray reached his hand up inside Bodie’s tight tee shirt and fingered his chest lightly. The startled in-sucked breath brought a secretive smile to Ray’s face.

Bodie was surprised at the coil of heat that invaded his mid-section and spread out. He looked down expecting to see some evidence of a burn on his chest but found Ray’s hand flicking a nipple. He sucked in another breath and connected with Ray’s eyes again. He was captivated by the vibrant green of eyes that saw him as he was.

Jason followed his instincts once again and was rewarded beyond measure. He started clicking the shutter as soon as Ray started moving across the set. He captured the entire seduction on film. Every nuance was recorded, the hesitant meet, the wonder of first sensation, the shy invitation to continue learning, to the bolder expressions of enjoyment.

In the back of his mind, Jason knew that Sean would have his camera focused on their groins. He pushed aside his disappointment that he didn’t have his video equipment running. The impossibly tight shorts on Bodie showed his growing erection better than if he were naked. Nothing was a match for the turn-on a filling cock could create.

Jason was fully aware that both men had forgotten that they had an audience. His boss might not realise it but Jason knew this was no show. This was a real desire that had been just discovered between these two. That made it all the hotter to watch.

Jason couldn’t help but feel vindicated. When he had met Ray six weeks ago in Amsterdam, he knew the man was special. On the surface he appeared open and easy to read, but he was actually a very repressed individual. That all changed the day that Bodie joined the agency. Ray’s eyes had been following him for weeks and he was excited that he caught their sexual beginning on film.

His assistant was on hand to give him a fresh camera as he snapped the last shot. He was able to continue his film capture of the almost tangible passion.

And it was still just a kiss! Mouths locked together, devouring each other. Moving throat muscles spoke of tongue action, while white knuckles betrayed the bruising grasp Bodie had on Ray’s shoulders. Neither noticed.

The intensity of the kiss affected the entire crew. Not liking the option of wanking off with the boss standing close by, the crew rang out with a variety of catcalls and whistles.

The noise invaded the private world where Bodie and Doyle had retreated and they broke apart more amazed than embarrassed. With a few deep breaths they remembered their roles and bowed to their audience.

More than pleased with the performance, VanHausen looked to his photographer.

“Better than anything you were expecting,” Jason assured his boss.

“Brilliant.” VanHausen turned to Jason once more. “Let’s get what we need with this set before we break.”

The crew got up and the routine work began.

\-------------

Being posed this way and that took no mental energy and left a lot of time for thinking. Not Bodie’s favourite pastime. Today, he had more than enough to fill his thoughts. His raging hard-on had abated only slightly. The coil of heat that Ray had created with that first touch had yet to leave his body.

In the quiet recess of his mind, Bodie knew that truth prevailed there and he had to face that Ray Doyle had affected him like liquid fire. From the first touch he had forgotten the assignment, CI5 and the fact that they were both men. His whole world had been green eyes and silken lips. The tongue that had eaten him alive was just a bonus.

This honest place inside his head chided him for losing focus in the kiss instead of what he felt about it. He wished he could be lost in yet another pose, but it was not to be. His thoughts stayed on Ray.

He had wanted to finish, possess Ray physically, claim him as his own to protect from now forward. He had never in his life, thus far, ever wanted that. Bodie knew that he’d had some pretty mind blowing sex in his day, sex that left him almost shell-shocked, but never once did he want to keep the perpetrators of the experience.

Now, today, after one fucking kiss he wanted to what? Marry Doyle? Bloody hell, what was wrong with him?

Bodie knew this was as much as he could face today. He grunted at his handler, “I need to take a leak.” He started to leave.

“Wait,” Jason commanded. He pointed to Sean, silently directing him to focus his camera.

Sean snapped the rest of his roll of Bodie’s groin, the outline of his erection obvious to all.

\--------------

Ray Doyle hardly noticed his partner leave. He was involved with the silent war going on in his head. He had started the kiss with just the assignment in mind. He didn’t know when he actually forgot, but it was somewhere between losing himself in blue eyes and the taste of Bodie’s tongue. After that it was all instinct.

Doyle knew he was a hedonist at heart and could turn on faster than a randy seventeen-year-old, but that kiss was more than lust-fuelled. Hence, the war within. He wanted it to just be lust, but his innate honest core prevented the acceptance of the lie.

If this was more than situational lust, then the possessive side of his nature would invade. The more intense his reaction, the more intense his possessive need. Bodie wasn’t some damsel in distress to be thrown over his shoulder and carted away.

Bodie was one hundred percent male and more - he was as dominant as himself. Ridiculous notion that, he and Bodie as real lovers. He would just have to completely set those thoughts aside and concentrate on staying undercover and cracking the gun running case.

Doyle posed for another camera shot.

\-------  
Keeping in mind that the people they were dealing with were beyond ruthless, the CI5 agents kept their observation skills honed with the overtime work-out and kept their questions to a minimum. The information gathering process was a slow one.

Their best break came with the invitation to stay at the VanHausen estate. They were positive that the kiss granted them the invite and knew they would have to keep up the intimate body language to remain unsuspicious.

Bodie was sure that the room service was better at the St Giles, but like Doyle, he knew the invite was a break. They knew that their temporary boss had estates in seven countries. MI6 never got this close. Of course, he and Doyle were the best.

\--------------

Bodie came to understand why the MI6 agents found it difficult to write about the lewd modelling. The ex-merc knew he’d seen much throughout the world but he’d completely missed the publications these pictures would appear within. Even in the female counterparts, he’d not seen the like.

He’d expected the tight clothing, the discreet nudity, even the kissing but the positioning was unexpected. He was relieved that the first half dozen assignments were with Ray. Shirtless, chest gleaming with oil, he’d arch over Ray’s posed body, neck nuzzling, nipple sucking, all erotic with Ray. His overly tight shorts told their own story.

They paired him with other models, but his prick remained flaccid. Thus far, only with Ray did it fill and provide the pictures they desired.

Ray, the sensual being that he was, was half-hard all the time. When he was paired with others and was able to maintain the illusion the photographers were looking for. But, like Bodie, his cock was full, hard and eager only when they were paired together.

Ray refused to note the differences. He had a tough enough time dealing with the incessant pawing that Bodie was subjected to.

For all the world to see, Bodie was relishing the attention. But, to Doyle’s perceptive eyes, he knew his partner was hating it. Bodie touched, but few were allowed to return it, including his birds. Ray knew he was one of the very few on the short list. Today, it ate at him that Bodie was forced to endure this pawing. He took great satisfaction in that Bodie’s body had only responded to his.

The afternoon session was a busy mixture of posed shots, candid and rapid shooting of seductive shots. Ray was set up with Jason for the still poses and Bodie was paired with two tall, blond models, both huskier than himself.

The Nordic twins produced a bottle of tequila and the three did four rounds of shots before beginning.

The addition of alcohol was a new twist and he sensed a hidden danger to his partner. Over the next half-hour, he felt compelled to keep watch and his eyes strayed, more than they should, over to Bodie’s area of the set.

Despite several admonishments that he was supposed to be posing and holding still, Ray found it impossible to keep his eyes off his partner. Bodie seemed bemused with all the attention.

When Bodie arched his neck back in reaction to the blatant groping, Ray felt he would have to commend his partner on his high calibre performance. He looked like a man truly turned on.

Ray continued to watch as hands from the two different men stroked Bodie’s chest. This time Bodie arched his whole body into the touches. Doyle began to develop doubts about his partner’s acting ability.

Hardened nipples protruded visibly – extremely hard nipples. His eyes riveted on said nipples, the word hard reverberated all through the corridors of his mind. His eyes strayed lower.

Evidence of a growing arousal stood firm against the soft brushed cotton and Doyle found his own mouth was dry.

The ex-copper didn’t follow the lead of why his mouth was dry. He ignored it completely. He did acknowledge his anger. Anger that straying hands were fondling his partner like that in public. Anger that Bodie didn’t put a stop to it. Anger that it wasn’t his hands all over his partner.

He could change that.

Doyle strode across the room with fierce determination. He ignored the question of why this was so important and concentrated on his actions alone.

He reached Bodie’s side and pushed the offending hands away. His eyes, posture and tone in sync and all proclaiming, “Mine!”

Bodie, eyes clouded with desire, smiled at his partner. “Been waiting for you to stake your claim, sunshine.”

“Consider yourself claimed.” Ray’s right hand tipped Bodie’s head back as his left cupped the erection visible through the material of his shorts. Ray looked around to the others watching and in a tone matching his actions yet again, he stated, “I don’t share.” He ravaged Bodie’s lips in a torrential kiss completely unlike their first gentle kiss. This kiss reached deep inside and opened the floodgates of desire. The bulging mass in his hand swelled against his palm and he moved his fingers to match the rhythm of his mouth.

Caught captive within the physical sensations, Bodie relinquished his tenuous hold on the here and now. He absorbed the maelstrom of sensations flooding his being as his tongue and cock were sucked and pulled on in tandem. He was only able to thrust his hips once before orgasm burst upon him. He found himself lost in the after wash of feelings he wasn’t able to assimilate and chose instead to set them aside for later examination.

Being held in firm arms was a new sensation and one he could get used to if Ray wished. Ray! He opened his eyes and met the feverish green eyes of his partner. Eyes he would know anywhere, day or night. Eyes that spoke now of needing release.

Reason returned and he quickly catalogued the where, when and why of their current situation. The most startling conclusion of all was that Ray Doyle had just created the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life. More food for later thought. Ray’s mute thrust against his thigh spoke loud his need.

Bodie flicked open the button fly of Ray’s jeans and announced with a growl, “I stand claimed.” He dipped his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around the warm, straining flesh. He moved his hand to gently squeeze the full sacs once then set about working the needy organ.

Ray’s head rolled back and Bodie nibbled and sucked along the exposed neck before plundering lips and tongue in the same manner as his had been taken. Ray needed very little coaxing from Bodie’s hand before gushing his relief in a noisy orgasm.

Ray’s shout of climax released the transfixed spectators. Many paired off and left quickly, extremely randy after the public display of passion.

VanHausen licked his lips and adjusted himself before stepping out from behind the camera. While Ray had an erotic, exotic way about him, he was captivated by Bodie’s smooth skin and muscle. He needed to make this Bodie his. Alas, this new development would make it harder, but all good things were worth the wait. Let this quixotic nymph burn himself out, then he would swoop in and restore Bodie’s faith with a good, hard fuck.

Right now, he could sure use one but chose, instead, to take advantage of the serendipity before him. His Bodie was bent over picking up some scattered negatives. He moved behind him and pushed his frenzied erection against the jutting arse and rubbed once. His release gushed forth and he sighed aloud as he visualised it as a naked offering before him.

Ray grabbed Bodie away and fixed his host with a determined stare. “He is mine and I don’t share. If you would rather we leave, we are prepared to do so.” Ray didn’t look at Bodie knowing his partner would be worried about blowing the assignment -- he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t worried but protecting his partner was the most important thing.

“No, I think I can use this new aspect of your résumés. There are many magazines that would like, shall we say, more suggestive poses.”

Doyle nodded, not knowing for sure what he was agreeing to, but what he did know – they hadn’t blown their cover.

Bodie couldn’t help but wonder what more suggestive poses could possibly entail.

\----------

Jason understood the attraction and knew that with these two, there was no way they’d fuck for a camera. He could get around that by offering them new accommodations with a king sized bed. The fact that all angles of the suite were under video surveillance was just a bonus. New lovers exploring each other for the first time was his turn-on. He felt like their Yenta and wanted to share in their growing relationship.

He knew that Vanny was lusting after Bodie, but he really had plenty of models to choose from. His boss wouldn’t be able to separate Bodie from Ray anytime soon unless he had really misread all the signs. Jason realised he’d soon have a new section in his personal video library and he shivered in anticipation.

\--------

The two CI5 agents once again shifted their meagre belongings to their new accommodations. No sooner inside, they kissed and Bodie suggested a shower together.

They stripped on the way to the bathroom and stepped into the powerful spray together.

“François revealed that all the rooms are under 24/7 surveillance, audio and video.” Bodie rubbed soap on his chest.

“Tony said as much and that the gardens are on the same system as well. He included that the back fence line audio doesn’t work due to the electrical interference, so it’s the only place besides the shower that we can talk.” Ray rinsed his hair and passed the shampoo to Bodie. “Tony also mentioned that VanHausen’s bed partners disappear after he’s through with them and that right now he has his eye on you.”

“Humm, Sean told me that they never break up pairings because it’s so hard to maintain relationships in the business. So, if we stay exclusive . . . “ Bodie trailed off waiting for Doyle’s response.

“Yes. Just us.” Ray didn’t share just how possessive he was feeling. “I already warned off VanHausen. I think he was amused.”

“I think that’s what got the invite here.”

“He’ll probably try to push our buttons or make us perform lewd acts,” Ray reminded his partner.

“We do what we must to stay undercover,” Bodie answered simply.

Ray added silently to himself, ‘And to keep you out of VanHausen’s clutches.’

“Well, mate, we start as soon as we step out of the shower.” Bodie didn’t understand why he wanted to get at it so quickly, was just relieved at Ray’s agreement.

As Bodie stepped out of the shower, he looped an arm around Doyle’s waist and pulled him close. Fingers buried deep in wet curls, he gently tipped Ray’s head back and took possession of his lips.

Ray kissed back with equal hunger. Neither relinquished until the need for fresh air prevailed.

Bodie kissed Ray’s nose before resting his forehead against his partner’s, then he smiled at him.

“I want to crawl up next to you on that big bed,” Ray told Bodie in a rough voice.

Bodie grabbed a bottle of the gleaming body lotion then opened the door. He followed Ray to the bed and crawled to the middle, next to his partner.

Bodie squeezed the lotion onto Ray’s chest and rubbed it into his skin using concentric circles, starting high and working low. Just before he hit the groin, he squeezed more lotion into his hand. He coated the hard erection and ball sacs, then repeated the process. His eyes remained mesmerised on his actions, the glistening hardness didn’t seem foreign at all. In fact, he quite liked touching Ray where none of the others would.

Ray’s hips thrust needfully upward into the stroking and he moaned as his head rolled back. Ray was a firecracker, but Bodie didn’t want him to shoot off yet. He quickly coated his own groin, surprised at how hard and leaking he already was. He glanced at the head of Ray’s prick and saw he was in the same condition. He wanted so much, too much and rolled Ray on top of his body. Slicked cocks aligned, legs entwined and nature guided them to a quick explosive finish.

Bodie opened his eyes to Ray’s neck and kissed it with tiny, barely touching contacts. Ray fell into them and burrowed in closer to Bodie. Sated, they settled in for a short kip.

\-----------

The exercise room was finer than most gyms, but was crowded most of the time. Ray asked and received permission for him and Bodie to run about the grounds instead of using the treadmill.

So, they ran. They showered again and shaved before the moonlight session. As they worked they both noted the obvious places for weapons storage but they were fairly sure there were none on the premises.

They had separate pre-dawn call-outs. Ray had on tight animal skins for a romp through the Royal Botanical Gardens. He might have enjoyed his location more if he hadn’t been preoccupied with worry about Bodie. He hated the thought of others pawing and touching what was his.

He was so distracted that Sean came over to reassure him. “He’s with Jason. Ho harm, no play.”

Doyle nodded and smiled, acknowledging Sean’s guarantee.

“Now, let’s get you over to the tree, there,” he pointed to the one with the most branches. “I want these vines wrapped around you.”

Doyle moved to the indicated area and waited for the next set up. He slid down the tree trunk and sat quietly. He nearly stood up as he overheard VanHausen on his portable phone.

“Yes, Osanski, I have many. Twenty single. Two double O’s for the lot. Gay Paree. Trois semaines.”

VanHausen moved away as Sean’s crew moved in to set up. Ray Doyle filed the conversation for later.

\---------

Bodie spent the morning at the docks. Most of his time was spent draped across the bow of a slick speedboat. Jason had ideas and Bodie was his puppet today.

He was dressed and undressed, posed this way and that. He really had no idea what he did, his thoughts were on last night.

They had repeated the afternoon foray with the body lotion. Only last night, they massaged each other before good intentions were pushed aside for carnal intentions. Bodie had yet to determine exactly why he came harder, faster than with any of his previous birds. The kicker was that even while he lay sated and exhausted he couldn’t wait to do it again. He was hard now, on fire, just thinking about it.

Jason watched as well. He understood what Vanny saw, Bodie was beautiful with the flush of arousal.

“Bodie, half lie on your side, sun at your back. . . . good.”

Bodie was dressed, legally, his swimsuit adhered to his body like a second skin. Even flaccid, his cock stood out but thoughts of Ray and his swimsuit tented. If he could get a few moments alone he was greatly tempted to sneak his hand inside and relieve it. Instead, he rolled on his side as requested.

Jason had five female models join Bodie and they flanked in a half circle around him. He noticed in dismay that Bodie’s erection wilted. He snapped a roll for conventional publications, but he needed more.

Jason moved to Bodie’s side, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Can you imagine lying on your back, legs dangling over the cargo hatch. Then Ray climbs the ladder and he finds himself at your groin. His mouth waters and he sucks you inside. His mouth is warm and he sucks you like his favourite lolly.”

Bodie closed his eyes half way through the description. The imagined images had their desired effect. Even when Jason had Bodie open his eyes and smile, the image of Ray sucking him off kept him erect and eyes filled with desire. The public need never know that the blue-eyed Adonis was imagining something erotic that had nothing to do with the nubile females surrounding him.

\-----------

Ray was relieved to see that Bodie was back before him. His partner looked ready for a run and Ray signalled that he’d join him. They ran fifteen laps around the inside of the perimeter fence before they stopped at the garden benches in the zero audio zone.

Both agents knew they were on camera so they acted accordingly. They kissed and nibbled on each other's neck as they exchanged information.

“I was at the docks and I saw members of the security staff on seven different boats. All high speed capable. They look like rich men’s playthings, but they are anything but,” Bodie told his partner as he licked his neck.

Ray switched positions as he took control or he would have been lost in sensation. He pushed Bodie down on to the bench, then sat on his lap. “I overheard Vanny with a buyer. He said twenty single or two double Os for the lot.”

Bodie nodded, “Twenty thousand per item or two million for everything. You get a name?”

“Yes, Osanski. He added Gay Paree and trois semaines.”

“Paris in three weeks and wouldn’t you know, France is our next port of call.” Bodie claimed Ray’s lips as he rubbed his hands up and down his back and bum.

“We have the party tonight,” Ray finally got out as Bodie’s lips moved behind his ear. He couldn’t hold back a moan of pleasure.

“Tomorrow evening we can let Murph know.” Bodie liked that he was getting to Ray. Hedonist that his partner was, he was usually capable of maintaining coherence during a case conversation. He stood taking Ray with him.

Ray couldn’t forget the camera, their lives depended on that. He knew they really needed a good reason to have stopped out here so as not to raise any alarms. He could try something new and out here they’d not be able to gauge Bodie’s reaction if it were shock or possible distaste.

Ray pushed Bodie down to the bench again. “Cameras,” he reminded his partner as he smiled seductively. “Go with me on this. We have to be innovative out here.” Ray let his face drop to Bodie’s crotch and nuzzled the prominent erection. He mouthed it, then blew hot air on it through the material and Bodie reacted just how he hoped he would. He spread his legs open and arched his head back.

With Bodie’s acceptance, Ray lost himself in his role. He sucked the bulge until the shorts were completely wet, then he pulled them down enough to frame the furry thatch. The hard cock bobbed a welcome in its freedom and the testicles were pushed up taut by the shorts. The vision was so inviting that he licked them fully before sucking in the whole shaft. He worked it, as he would like it done to him by Bodie’s mouth.

Ray held down Bodie’s hips as he bobbed his head. The distinguishing musky odour of Bodie was intoxicating and he sucked in more of Bodie’s cock to bury his nose in the scent.

Bodie tried thrusting with his hips, but Ray held them in place and did all the work. For Bodie, it was his morning fantasy come true. Auburn curls bounced as the lush lips swallowed him in. Mewing sounds pulsed against his skin and Bodie arched high in climax.

Ray swallowed all Bodie spilled and suckled gently until Bodie’s breathing returned to normal.

Bodie opened his eyes to find a satisfied and smug look resting on Ray’s face. He pulled Ray up and kissed his lips that still had his taste on them. He reached his hand out and slid his fingers inside Ray’s shorts to make quick work of the leaking cock. He kept Ray’s lips engaged all the while.

They sat side by side until their limbs felt fully capable to carry their weight. Ray took a moment to pull up and adjust Bodie’s shorts before they made their way back to the house. Neither seemed to remember the camera filming them.

The tape was delivered to VanHausen personally. He believed that he would forever remember the full erection pointing upward as his Adonis arched his hips, driving his penis high. His only lament was that he was unable to see Bodie’s face as he came. He didn’t let it nag at him too long, because it gave him an idea.

\---------

Both CI5 men were concerned about VanHausen’s party. Chances were that some underworld ruffian could recognise either Bodie or Doyle as law enforcement, and as houseguests, it would be exceptionally rude to refuse to attend. Their plan was to get there early, eat, then snog in the garden.

Doyle expected there would be a varied criminal element in attendance and he wanted to see some of the people that VanHausen did business with.

Bodie figured that VanHausen thrived on his decadent reputation and wouldn’t expect any of the guests to restrain themselves. So explicit displays of affection wouldn’t be deemed out of place. They hoped to move about the garden and would be ignored – or at least, not stared directly at anyhow – when they were engaged in heavy petting.

Doyle’s heavy locket contained a mini camera and he was sure that Cowley would be able to identify some of the attendees.

The tables of food held Bodie transfixed as he filled two plates. Ray filled one, pleased with the variety on offer.

The early partygoers were riveted by the pair of models. Bodie’s brushed suede trousers were exceptionally tight, as was his black rayon shirt. Ray wore new jeans that looked spray painted on and hugged his arse and crotch like a lover. His green rayon shirt matched his eyes and highlighted the red in his curls.

Jason wished he had his camera, they both managed to appear sexy and dangerous. No one would guess they were as queer as the night was dark.

Hans sucked his breath as they passed and wished they were into threesomes.

The bar took up over half the room with everything liquid on offer. Bodie and Doyle opted for lager in a bottle, knowing that they could fill the brown bottle with water if need be. They wanted to keep their wits about them.

As the house filled, Bodie wasn’t pleased at the looks thrown Doyle’s way. His solution was to keep his hands all over his mate. The message was loud and clear – this one’s mine!

Doyle, so used to Bodie’s hands on him, didn’t really note their proprietary manner. They remained this way in the shadows of the patio snapping pictures until a problem arrived in the guise of one Frankie Myer. Bodie was sure he would know them and eventually place them within the law enforcement community.

They entered the garden to find that they weren’t the only ones seeking out more private avenues. They headed for the bench at the back of the estate. Glad to find it unoccupied, they sat, ever mindful of the cameras.

They straddled the bench facing each other. They moved as close together as they could, and Ray rested his legs on top of Bodie’s thighs.

Bodie knew his partner was rabbiting on about the identities of the pictures, but he was mesmerised by how green Ray’s eyes were tonight. His misshapen cheekbone only added to the allure of his face. Bodie wasn’t sure when he started thinking of Ray’s face as alluring, but he knew he would from this day forward. Bodie found his hand cupping his mate’s face as he smiled.

Ray, mind still on the job, thought Bodie’s was as well and didn’t resist the kiss.

Bodie’s tongue worked its way inside and explored every micron of the cavity. He captured Ray’s tongue and traced it with his own before sucking it harder.

Several people coughed before passing on. They were sure that the lovers being so oblivious would have no inhibitions and display more than they were comfortable with. Men who might have recognised the agents completely ignored the flaming poofs.

For a while, Ray managed to get pictures, but after a while Bodie’s hands and mouth so captured him that he forgot work in his desire to gain more attention from his lover.

Only the constant buzz of people kept Bodie from ripping off Ray’s jeans and sucking him off on the spot. He had to settle for palming the burgeoning erection and kneading it with one purpose in mind. He knew in the back of his head that Ray’s shirt would hide any telltale wet spot, so he worked the throbbing organ to the obvious conclusion.

Ray’s banshee yell did nothing to conceal from the curious the truth of their activities.

Bodie was just as pleased as Ray returned the favour with his hand. Ray was even more daring as he slipped it inside. When he toyed with the taut sacs as well, Bodie gushed with a grunt. He was never as vocal as his partner.

Their host moved from the shadows, not in the least insulted by his guests’ lack of decorum.

\-------

With an entire day to themselves they decided that they would be expected to play tourist in a town they unfamiliar with. Hans made sure that they had a vehicle and they headed to the heart of London.

Since it was an estate car, they talked about the different places they could visit throughout the day just on the off chance that the vehicle was bugged. The dead MI6 agents didn’t leave enough information as to what went wrong, so the CI5 men felt they should stay in character even if it did feel like they were being ever so paranoid.

They squeezed into a parking place near Buckingham Palace and walked over to watch the very ceremonious Changing of the Guard. They stood in front and watched as the old guard formed up in the palace forecourt. Amid the dazzling uniforms, shouted commands and the din of military music, the old guard turned over their duty to the new guard.

Bodie counted the number of men and came up with forty. “The old girl is in residence. Fancy knocking?”

“Let’s not and say we did.” Doyle play punched his partner as they moved on to the Beefeaters. Doyle figured they could use the exercise.

Bodie purchased a guide sheet and read off the interesting bits. “The Tower had been an ancient fortress and royal residence in the Middle Ages. Later it became a jail for illustrious prisoners. The Tower is enclosed by a dry moat. Various towers subsequently built were used as prisons; one of them now houses a collection of medieval arms and armour. I’d like to see that sometime.” He continued reading eagerly, “The Traitors' Gate and the Bloody Tower are associated with many historically noted persons, including Queen Elizabeth I, Sir Thomas More, Anne Boleyn, and Sir Walter Raleigh. Many persons beheaded within the Tower precincts, or on the neighbouring Tower Hill, were buried in the Chapel of St. Peter and Vincula. The Yeomen of the Guard known as the Beefeaters, still dress in Tudor garb and still guard the Tower. Ray, that’s those guys on the vodka bottles. I’m not sure you look at the labels.”

“You have a fall back occupation, reading the guide sheets.”

“You wound me, my son, I thought modelling was me fall back.”

“I wouldn’t quit my day job, if I were you,” Ray told him but didn’t believe it. Bodie could make a better living modelling than with CI5.

“So, what’s next?”

“How about the National Gallery? It’s home to one of the greatest collections of western European painting in the world.”

“I remember visiting there as a lad. Probably hasn’t changed much.”

“You uncultured lout.” Ray hid his smile.

“Not so, my little golli, I’m a cinema man, myself.”

“Oh, the high-brow stuff. And here I thought you weren’t interested in the Buñuel film?”

“Didn’t ask me along, now did you?”

“I certainty won’t make that mistake again.”

“See that you don’t,” Bodie replied but he wasn’t really fond of the artsy type, but realised that he’d go to please his partner. This assignment was having a strange effect on him.

Bodie did agreed to the Tate Gallery as it was one of the art museums that Ray wished he had visited but had never made time for. They wandered about the place looking at this and that until they came upon the local artist room for a special exhibit.

“This isn’t the same art gallery that Uncle George sent us to?” Bodie looked around the room

“Nah, didn’t think you’ve the attention span for a repeat.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Bodie gave him a mock serious look.

Ray just rolled his eyes.

Bodie stopped at Turner’s tribute to his friend and rival Wikni named Peace – Burial at Sea. “Not much of a tribute if he did it a year after he died.”

“In the art world that is the tribute.”

“Well, I want all my tributes when I can enjoy them, thank you very much.” Bodie patted Doyle’s bum as he said it.

“You get tributes?”

Bodie ignored him as he stopped at another painting, Flatford Mill.

“Ah, John Constable, he was considered a master of light and shadow,” Ray explained.

“Ray, this looks like a kid on a horse by the water.”

“Yes, it can also look like that.” Ray palmed Bodie’s bum, “Guess it’s lucky that you have other assets, art appreciation isn’t one of them.”

“Raymond,” Bodie smiled and raised his brows, “How bold of you.”

“Don’t look now, but Fritz has decided to get a bit of culture himself.”

Bodie found himself disappointed that work had motivated Doyle’s bold palming. He didn’t let it show when he responded. “I think he’s been with us since we left. At least the back of my neck tells me so. I was sure I spotted him when we were checking out the Beefeaters.”

“It’s no wonder Interpol and the others find it difficult to apprehend them,” Ray whispered into Bodie’s ear as he licked it. “Uncle George might be the only one to succeed.”

Bodie stared at Fritz through Ray’s curls. “I don’t think our Fritz likes our open display.”

“I’m not sure what Fritz likes. He seems hell-bent on doing whatever Vanny wants.” Bodie let his arm rest on Ray’s shoulders. “I wonder what his story is? Too much left out.”

“Don’t think I can play up to him, too dangerous.”

“Dangerous for him or you?” Bodie jested.

Doyle answered more seriously, “I’m possessive to keep you safe. Hans and Tony both think VanHausen’s lusting after you.”

“No worries there with you to protect my backside.”

“Yes and it’s a fine backside,” Ray shot back with an exaggerated leer. He injected merriment into his tone in hopes to disguise the shot of desire to his groin as he contemplated the taking of that backside.

They finished two more rooms before leaving in search of food for Bodie. They crossed Trafalgar Square and opted for a café with an outdoor terrace. They entertained themselves by making rude comments to each other about the people who passed by with their pets.

For the afternoon they sought out a tourist boat on the Thames. Content with each other’s company they were sorry to see the sun going down.

They dined with style at a new Italian place. They went full out with the appropriate wine with the corresponding course, enjoying it all the more knowing that CI5 would eventually foot the bill.

They walked back to the car park and headed back to VanHausen’s estate. Doyle noted that Fritz was with them all the way.

While they could have easily stopped at the CI5 pub, the agents elected to stay away on their free day since Fritz was their eager tail. Tony, Scott and Hans had a pub-crawl planned for the following evening after wrap up and Doyle knew that they could include Country Cousins before night’s end.

When they arrived back at the house, Bodie had wanted to ask Fritz if he was planning on following them to their room and if he wanted to watch them, but found a sudden urge to have Ray all to himself. He locked their door behind him and pulled Ray’s shirt off before he could cross the room. Bodie didn’t even have time to enjoy the view as he found himself naked on the bed, Ray sitting on top, fingers playing with his nipples.

“Too many eyes on you today.” Ray leaned over and sucked the firmed nubs as he rocked against the hard erection pressed against his balls. He leaned sideways to grab the KY, then covered both their cocks. He bent over again to resume his nipple exploration with his mouth. All the while he rocked as he pressed them together groin to groin.

Bodie’s growls and thrusts were a good indication to Ray that his partner was enthralled. He trapped their cocks tight and worked them both to the desired conclusion.

Upstairs in the video room, Jason and Sean were equally enthralled. These two models had rabbits beat.

“Vanny says Fritz was worried that they would have at each other in the museum,” Sean repeated for Jason.

“That isn’t lust, you know, “ he pointed to the screen, where they could see them cuddled together as they fell asleep. “Those two have fallen big.”

“Yeah,” Sean agreed.

“We gotta keep Vanny from getting to ‘em.”

Sean sighed, he knew their boss could be extremely unreasonable, but he did agree with Jason about Bodie and Ray.

\---------

VanHausen was pleased. The British Isles thought themselves so enlightened and it amused him to pull in a top price for still shots and video of the most explicit deviant acts for the elite. That stiff upper lip mentality sheltered a wealth of depravity.

His British buyer had seen Bodie at his party and wanted film of the young man. He requested a repeat of what he witnessed in the garden. Of course, VanHausen had the only video of that event and he would not share it. Now this gave him a fine excuse to create a new set-up.

He called his photographer. “Jason, we need Bodie and Ray for a private session. Rolling cameras, all angles and stills as well. Full coverage. This afternoon.”

\-----------

Jason ushered Bodie and Ray down into the basement studio. Bodie was given coffee-coloured shorts that had zips waist to thigh on both sides along the hips. His shirt was of that special weave that adhered like skin. He was convinced that they started with clothes that were already three sizes too small.

Ray had the same style shorts and shirt but the colour was different. His was a metallic emerald that shimmered when he moved.

Bodie found it difficult to keep his eyes away from Ray’s arse. He really wanted to run a finger along the crack that equally divided firm, round cheeks. He was yanked from his thoughts by VanHausen’s entrance.

“The two of you are quite dynamic together. Today we start on a new section of your résumé.”

Ray knew any balking would have them end up the same way as the MI6 men. He looked to his partner, who understood as he did and gave his silent agreement. They looked expectantly at the boss.

“Ray, I’d really like you to suck him off, there, below the table. I want to capture Bodie’s face only as the arousal and desire grows. 20,000 pounds extra. This is for a special customer, not a public market.” VanHausen’s tone made it clear that this wasn’t really a request, but a command.

Bodie nodded, he knew that this was possibly the customer that Cowley wanted to know about. This was as close as they’ed come to his identity. A little put off by the filming, Bodie looked worriedly down at his partner.

Ray understood immediately both the reason his partner agreed and the concern he had over the cameras. He knew that he would have to try something new. He unzipped the sides of his shorts and pulled them down, exposing the lax organ. He grabbed a bottle of the glistening lotion that was tucked into almost every nook and cranny of the studio. Ray squirted a liberal amount into his hand and warmed it before cupping Bodie’s testicles. The action surprised Bodie and the sensation was volatile. Bodie smiled and threw his head back. His erection firmed until he heard the clicking of the camera shutter.

The waning member in Ray’s hand had him venture into even newer territory. Literally. Ray worked a finger behind the ball sac until he hit puckered opening. Bodie’s surprised gasp and subconscious leg spread had Ray smiling. He knew he was on the right track.

The wanton gesture was reflected in the hardening nipples and convulsive swallow easily seen on his throat. Bodie twisted his head side to side, completely forgetting the clicking cameras.

Bodie forgot the cameras, Ray forgot the situation, both men concentrated on the action.

Bodie’s head lolled back as he found himself invaded at his most private of places. Invaded by Ray -- his cock filled and thickened. Instead of the expected pain, he felt a tingle in his gut that quickly spread to the whole of his groin. Head now arched back, he thrust his hips upward and felt Ray’s nose in his thatch of hair. Wet lips surrounded his cock as the finger invaded deeper. The finger nudged some inner part of his body and he was enveloped within an array of multiple mini-explosions.

He wanted to hold off, experience more, but his body had reached its zenith and his release exploded into Ray’s mouth and he felt the swallowing action against his skin.

Nothing in life had quite prepared him for that.

All that Bodie felt was captured on film. VanHausen knew without seeing the proofs that he had the best that he’d ever done. He could make millions on just the orgasm shot alone. He wanted Bodie now more than ever.

He moved over to catch a peek of Bodie’s flaccid cock and noted Ray’s staring erection. A delicious idea popped into his head.

He yelled for his assistant, “Jason, need you now.”

Jason had to have been waiting for the summons as he was in the studio within seconds.

“Rapid photo Ray’s chest and head.” VanHausen smiled knowingly at his assistant.

“This time, I want you, Bodie, to suck Ray off. I want you kneeling at his feet, paying homage. Ray, I am going to restrain your hands, cuffing them loosely at your sides. I don’t want them to interfere with the shots.”

Jason was busy shooting the twisting and writhing of Ray’s head and chest, but the best was his camera filming Bodie’s head. Mouth open, sucking in the full cock. Working his lips and throat over and over the pulsing shaft. No way to identify the hips that thrust in rhythm to the sucking action. The climax pulse was unmistakable in time with the swallowing action, but the piece de resistance was the spillage. Thick, heavy fluid, whose evidence quickly disappeared as a pink tongue swiped it away. The look of rich contentment settled on the Adonis’ face and VanHausen knew that his customer would triple the price for this film alone. He knew that he would keep a copy for himself as well.

VanHausen moved back behind the camera and was about to set up some standard shots when Jason stepped up close to his boss.

“Cut them loose,” Jason put his hand up to keep him from interrupting, “Look at Bodie. Ray just fingered him. He’s going to want more, let them go to their room. Vanny, they don’t know about our video camera.”

VanHausen really wanted to fuck Bodie himself, but he knew that watching could be highly erotic, besides, he knew that Jason and Sean would quote their unwritten rule about couples. He nodded his agreement.

Jason turned to the models. “You’re free for the afternoon, but hang about just in case,” he added so that they wouldn’t leave the premises.

They nodded, relieved that they had the afternoon open. They zipped up their shorts and collected the rest of their clothes before they headed upstairs.

An awareness existed between them now like never before. They exchanged a look that was both hungry and tender. They detoured to the kitchen in unspoken agreement and grabbed food to renew their energy levels. There was another type of consumption occupying their desires.

Ray added soft drinks to the mix. Neither wanted to be intoxicated for the next part. Unspoken, yet they both knew, it was there in their eyes. They were taking it to the next step.

Bodie couldn’t get those sensations out of his head -- he craved more. It was difficult to come to grips with how much he wanted to feel Ray’s prick within him. His erection pressed against the material of his shorts and he was grateful for its weave otherwise he could have done himself damage.

Ray watched Bodie climb the stairs and how his arse framed tighter by his muscle action as he moved. It made him wonder if he could even make it back to their room. The accentuated crack led his eye right to the spot his finger had been. It tingled with the remembrance of muscles squeezing it tight as Bodie’s come filled his throat. The need to put his cock where his finger had been overwhelmed him and he paused on the stairs to catch his breath. No matter how strong his desire to possess, he would not hurt his mate.

They entered their room and Ray locked the door behind him. He took the phone off the hook and covered it with a chair cushion. Ray knew there was a camera but this was what the assignment was about. He was doing what needed to be done. He totally ignored his pounding heart, blood racing through his veins and the burning desire to be buried deep within Bodie.

Ray sat Bodie at the end of the bed and unzipped his shorts. He left them on the floor where they dropped and deposited his own on top. He pushed Bodie back into the middle of the bed and climbed up alongside him.

And still no words were spoken.

Ray framed Bodie’s face gently with his hand. Then with a smile he covered Bodie’s lips with his own to bestow a kiss that seemed to worship lips and tongue and teeth.

Bodie responded and his tongue invaded Ray’s mouth in return. He pulled Ray close to feel as much of Ray’s body touching his own skin.

Passion exploded, hands, tongue, lips were everywhere all at once. They were headed for a frenzied climax and Ray couldn’t believe how fast Bodie could get him going. He’d thought that the earlier blow-job would have taken the edge off, but here he was, ready to shoot his wad again.

After a deep sigh, he pulled away and Bodie reached out to grab him back. Ray resisted and instead licked Bodie, chest to groin, then returned to his lips with a soft kiss.

He conveyed his need to slow down and wish to take control. Bodie recognised all this and showed it with his body language. He smiled as he spread his legs wide, invitingly.

If possible, Ray’s eyes went darker with even more desire. He grabbed the KY and put it under his thigh to warm it. He licked behind Bodie’s ears and ran his tongue down his neck and sucked it there at the junction of his collarbone. He could feel the throaty growls against his tongue and lips and it was so intoxicating that he could have stayed right there, soaking it in, but he forced himself downward.

Ray lavished each nipple with attention alternating between sucking and lightly biting. Bodie’s arching hips were a good indication that he was doing okay.

He reluctantly left the nipples alone and moved down his chest. He started at the navel but he couldn’t resist the musky scent of Bodie’s groin. He never thought a male scent could prove so erotic but his prick was ready to burst after his first heady draught of it.

He nuzzled the dark-haired thatch before letting his tongue continue its laving treatment on testicles that were full and taut. He fumbled with the tube of KY and coated his fingers. The few help guides he’d read all agreed that for a first time coming just prior to being entered made it easier. Ray really wanted it to be easy for Bodie. He refused to dwell on the thought that if Bodie liked it, he’d want it again.

Ray sucked Bodie’s leaking erection into his mouth slowly, like a rare treat. He was rewarded with his partner’s sounds of enjoyment. The low-throated moans of pleasure continued with almost cat like purrs. As he sucked with a bit more force, he teased the opening as he had an hour earlier. Ray couldn’t believe how much he wanted to be there again.

Bodie was floating in sensation, true ecstasy within his grasp. Ray’s mouth was so fine. Watching his cock slide inside was better than any fantasy he’d ever had. Those curls, framed between his legs, bobbing up and down, extracted more pleasure with each bounce. Then, the crowing glory, the finger entered him again. Anticipation of the feeling to be created was almost as good as when it happened. Almost.

The multiple stimuli were too much and Bodie closed his eyes and concentrated on just the single finger. It touched just that part of him and his hips thrust high in reaction. His body filled with tingles that spread out along his nerve endings and sent his pleasure to a level he’d never been before.

The finger was withdrawn but before he could utter a complaint, it was back. Actually two entered. They opened him wider and touched that wondrous spot. Fireworks started and radiated out to join with the swelling action of his cock that had its essence drawn out. He gave into it willingly as orgasm tried to burst through. Time seemed to stop as his pleasure expanded tenfold. The sucking throat muscles attempted to extract all he had to offer as the fingers pushed him over the edge.

Ray was stunned at how much he enjoyed Bodie’s coming. A possessive thrill captured him with the knowledge that he alone had driven his mate to ecstasy. His own prick reminded him that he wanted to bury himself deep.

He coated his throbbing erection and pushed at Bodie’s opening. His lover’s relaxed state allowed him to push in without resistance. He pushed in until he could go no more. He froze, buried deep, a more glorious place he had never been. Bodie was his alone.

Bodie’s eyes opened as Ray entered him. He had expected pain and discomfort, but there was none. He felt good. They were together, closer than they had ever been and it was exhilarating. He thrust up to bury Ray deeper.

Ray had held himself still, but with Bodie’s thrust, raw desire exploded and a primitive need to make Bodie his own claimed him. He thrust in and withdrew. Each time varying the angle until he had hit the right one. Bodie’s eye’s dilated and he met thrust for thrust. Bodie’s cock came back from the dead and filled once more.

Ray knew he was responsible and flying high with that power he held nothing back. He pounded in and Bodie countered each thrust with equal strength. Ray delighted in a partner who was his equal. He could put his all into the act without fear of reprisal later. He could feel his climax building and as just as he was ready to erupt, he grabbed and pulled on Bodie’s prick. Together, the dam burst.

\-----

Upstairs, Jason was flushed and fevered as desire burned within. Hand on his own exposed cock, he stroked it in rhythm set by the men he was watching. What finished him off was not the erotic scene, but the tender cuddling after. Chest to chest, legs entwined they lay together, but it was the interlocking of fingers as they slept that sent him to bliss.

\-----

Bodie and Doyle woke in time for the evening meal. Missing from their awakening was the usual awkwardness they both associated with so many mornings after.

In tune with each other, as always, they shaved and showered amid touches and kisses.

Neither were actually interested in the evening’s pub-crawl but it was part of the job and they did have information to pass along.

 

\----

Tony, Hans and François decided that pub-crawls with a couple like Bodie and Ray were better than the all single crowd. The two models attracted many on-comers like butterflies to nectar. When the men neared and realised that the pair were unaware of anyone but themselves, their eyes turned to their companions. The single men had fun. They lost Scott in the first pub. He hooked up early on.

They stopped at Country Cousins about half way through the evening. Tony and Hans liked the comfortable atmosphere, it was more like a hangout than a meat market. They recognised many regulars and found it funny that they were probably considered regulars themselves as well. Well, they could be for the next three weeks.

Bodie waited for Murphy to make his second trip to the loo before heading there himself. They checked to be sure that they were alone. Anson joined them but he stood at the door.

3.7 shared 4.5's overheard conversation and possible weapon storage sites. They were sure that some exchange would be made in France and Bodie confirmed that Paris was their next stop.

Murphy promised that they would find the posh French clubs and set some agents as regulars by the time they arrived.

Murphy watched Bodie walk away. He was sure that Bodie was taking extra care in the way he moved. He could be wrong about the cause, but he didn’t think so. And, come to think of it, he had never seen Doyle so possessive. Is that what Cowley had suspected would happen? He had been more anxious than usual about their reports. What the Bisto Kids would do for Cow and country. Just as he would have let the thought go, he remembered the contented looks that passed between the two men and began thinking that possibly more than country was going on.

\------------

Bodie closed the room door before he suggested that they shower the smoky smell away. Doyle agreed, anxious to hear what Murphy had to say.

“Lucas and McCabe are gonna set up as a couple in a French gay club. Stuart will be paired with Lewis.”

“Oh, I’d love to see that. Ross must be doing a nut.”

Bodie laughed his agreement. “Murphy did say they’d be watching us and pick a club we frequent if we don’t go where they set up.”

“Anything else?” Ray knew there was by his partner’s manner.

“Yeah, Johnny’s gone, no sign of him. The Cow has put out feelers for info on the slave trade that targets males. He did find out that over one hundred twenty young men have disappeared out of VanHausen’s employ in the last ten years. Murph thinks that the slave market may be a larger part of VanHausen’s operation than was previously suspected.”

“Damn, other than the party, I can’t figure where they meet. Private would be more risky for them, they got to know they’re being followed by law enforcement whatever country they’re in. I thought the motor show would have proved fruitful but nothing."

“We do have a boat show day after tomorrow,” Bodie reminded his partner cheerfully.

“We really need to keep our eyes open.” Ray was now more worried about VanHausen’s fixation with Bodie. Whenever they were modelling in his vicinity, his eyes were all over Bodie.

They exited the shower clean head to toe, neither realising that they had washed the other’s body.

They climbed into bed together and Bodie spooned against Ray’s back. With his nose tucked up under Ray’s ear, Bodie threw his arm over his partner’s middle and relaxed. They slept dreamless.

\----------

They woke wrapped around each other and, unfazed by the fact, set about their normal prep before going for a run.

Ten laps came and went without hardship. Twenty barely had them breathing hard. Bodie used the time to dwell on yesterday. He couldn’t get the image of Ray’s cock entering his body out of his mind. Now, he desperately wanted to return the pleasure and to be honest, he needed to bury himself in Ray. Nothing else really registered, just the need to get inside.

Thirty laps finally felt like they were on a run. More time running left too much time for thinking and this morning thinking was dangerous. Bodie was struck by a thought, then several, all centred on that he didn’t want what was developing between them to end. And, in a clear moment of honesty, he knew it wasn’t only the sex. Yes, the sex was better than anything by far, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. But it was more. Working along side his partner, then loving alongside him, well, it was hard to imagine having to go back to the old way of just working. The loving allowed him to show emotion that he’d not speak of aloud. He caught himself using the word love and he was afraid that it might be true. He picked up the pace.

Ray felt alive at forty laps. He loved running more than Bodie did, but he knew that Bodie would stay at his side the entire time. Bodie, equal partner. He needed to keep it that way. He signalled that they were heading back. Ray didn’t want to contemplate just how much he wanted equality, or why it was so important. He accepted that it was and left it like that.

Once inside their room, Ray placed the KY in Bodie’s hand. Bodie read the message loud and clear and his body reacted immediately. He was sure his pounding heart could be picked up by the audio devices in the room.

They watched each other as they undressed, both already half-hard. Ray lay on the top of the covers and waited.

Bodie swallowed to rewet his mouth and gain composure before he crawled over Ray to straddle him on all fours. He leaned down to kiss the beckoning lips. Passion flared, igniting their blood and filling their cocks.

Bodie worshipped Ray from the top of his curls to the tip of his groin with his lips and tongue. Ray lost connection with all but Bodie as his nipples were sucked hard. It created a sensation he’d never experienced before; birds had always been too gentle. He groaned and growled as Bodie played in his navel but his breath almost stopped when Bodie sucked him in, smooth and slow, until he could feel his nose snuffling his testicles. Ray could feel Bodie inhale and revelled in the knowledge that his partner smothered himself in his scent just the way he had done with Bodie.

Ray didn’t think it could get much better until a slicked finger entered his body, igniting every nerve he possessed. Then nothing existed but the press of Bodie’s finger and the touch of his tongue. Flying high was too tame as Ray was shattered into a million pieces.

Ray felt his hips being lifted but he was still lost in the sensation aftermath. Bodie coated himself, then pulled Ray onto his shaft as he pushed into him at the same time.

Poets spoke words of becoming one. That concept had meant nothing to Bodie until the moment he was completely sheathed within Ray. In a sparkling moment of clarity, Bodie knew all in his world was perfect and that this should never end. Rational thought was lost then as Ray thrust up burying him deeper than he thought possible.

Bodie could feel himself hitting Ray’s prostate with every stroke. Ray’s counter-thrust nearly put him over the edge each time. Bodie grabbed onto Ray’s cock reborn and finished them off in a pounding frenzy.

Sated, exhausted, content. Bodie barely had strength enough to withdraw slowly before a pleasant lethargy stole consciousness from him.

 

They woke hungry in the late evening and padded down to the kitchen for a snack. They took their sandwiches out to the garden and sat beneath the stars, content to say nothing. Job momentarily forgotten, Ray leaned against Bodie as they traced out constellations. Kisses stolen in the shadows seemed especially private in the still night air.

After an hour, they made their way back to the room. They shed their clothes and used the loo before climbing into the bed once more. They snuggled together, neither dreaming that their bodies could be ready for another round after the last bout, but ready they were.

They laughed quietly together as they kissed in the shared silliness. Desire stole away their sleepiness and Ray reached out for the KY and coated both their hard erections. Legs now interlocked, Bodie cupped two sets of taut sacs as Ray wrapped his hand around both slicked cocks.

They ignited together in an easy build of passion. Lips and tongues met in a gentle expression of joy and their bodies built on that joy until release flowed the only way it could, across bellies and chests.

Bodie reached down with his finger and scooped up a bit of the mixed semen. He licked it off, tasting both of them on his tongue. He bent his head and cleaned Ray, chest to groin, of all evidence. Not to be outdone, Ray returned the favour and found himself enjoying the mixed flavour. He promised himself more in the future.

\----------

Jason knew he’d have to seek out young Hans tonight. Rabbits would have died from exhaustion by now. He made a copy of the tape for himself and sent the original to Vanny’s room. He was afraid that this would only make the obsession worse, but his boss would have demanded the tape anyway. He needed to stay on Vanny’s good side for Bodie's and Ray’s sake.

\------------

The morning wake up call came earlier than any of the models wanted but they all had fittings and colour tests prior to the show. There was barely enough time for showers before they were hustled off to the staging area of the show arena.

This morning Tony had hair, Hans had colour matching, Scott had make-up and skin gloss backstage, while François had the pre-shot poses in the full staging area.

Like cattle to the slaughter the full complement of male and female models were shuffled off to their assigned rotations.

VanHausen loved the pre-show chaos, the energy was always best at this time. He had rewatched Bodie being fucked before leaving and his eyes sought out the dark-haired beauty. He located him in fitting and watched him with lascivious eyes as his penis was pushed to the body centreline, thus being framed perfectly within his swim trunks.

That sweet Adonis needed to be torn apart to really know what it was to take it like a man. The quixotic nymph was too gentle -- despite all the muscles he was still quite the nancy boy. He would be easy to deal with. Bodie would come around once he realised what all he could be getting.

Vanny’s eyes followed his lover-to-be into the dressing room. It was Bodie’s turn to co-ordinate skin colour to the nautical accessories. He approached the model with the cockiness of a man who was used to getting exactly what he wanted. He fluffed the clean, dark hair as he stroked imaginary wrinkles from the tight shirt.

Hans and Tony watched in trepidation as their boss tongued the model’s ear. Bodie moved his head away but VanHausen just pulled the model’s body flush with his own.

Hans left to get Jason, the only person he knew that could stop this travesty. Bodie and Ray were so good together and he didn’t want some forced fling to hurt their chances.

Jason followed on Hans’ heels and bellowed, “BODIE!” He turned the corner and saw his boss step away from the angry model. “Bodie, you’re needed in the staging area. François is on the warpath.”

The model hurried away, but Jason stayed behind to corner VanHausen. “Why are you messing with him, Vanny?”

“He’s wasted on that fool model.” He pinned his associate with a stare. “Did you orchestrate that little save?”

“No, he was late for lighting. This part has run smoothly, allowing your time to be occupied more productively during the show. You know that. Quit messing with Bodie. To you he’s just a passing fancy. Those two have got something, damnit, Vanny, you know how hard it is to maintain any kind of relationship, give ‘em a break.”

“What are you now? Their fairy godmother?”

Jason laughed at the wording. “Yeah, guess I am at that.” He tried a different track. “You’ve got the tapes, they’re explicit enough.”

VanHausen’s voice was rough with lust. “I want between his legs.”

Jason knew there was no dealing rationally at this moment. He’d have to keep watch. The photographer would hate to lose this pair of models, but he was beginning to think that after France he should cut them loose. Jason chided himself, he was acting like a fucking fairy godmother. He also thought that he was starting to care a little too much for their wellbeing.

\--------

 

Doyle knew what happened before Bodie entered the set. He kept his eyes out for his partner. François told him what Hans had witnessed and how Jason had intervened. Sean now fussed at him but he couldn’t rest until he saw to his mate personally.

When Bodie finally entered the staging area he wore an odd look upon his face and Ray left his pose. He zigged and he zagged across the set and hugged his partner close. He kissed his ear before asking quietly, “What happened?”

“Van-nie.” Bodie buried his face in Ray’s neck and whispered, “The perverted lech was trying it on. I wanted to smash his face in but restrained myself, Cow and all. Jason broke it up.”

Ray relaxed. “Hans fetched him according to gossip.”

“I owe that man a drink.”

Ray took Bodie’s lips in a steamy kiss, branding him before all the crew and models. The stunned, bemused smile on Bodie’s face only reinforced his possessive need to keep Bodie his.

\------------

The calendar shoot was one of Catcalls’ most lucrative commodities. They created all male and female calendars with the general public in mind. They had the risqué and suggestive as well as the downright lewd for mail order. They sold over a billion annually in those categories alone. Of course, there were the special theme calendars and the private collection, another cash cow.

This legal side was more than enough for Jason but he owed Vanny more than he could ever repay. He willingly worked his part in the business without lament.

He knew most of what went on in Vanny’s world but was able to keep his involvement to just the photography side of things. Fritz and Piers worked the arms side. Sean dabbled in weapons only when his homeland was involved. He had lots of contacts that made him valuable. He dabbled in the flesh trade when it involved females. Sean hated women almost as much as Vanny. The male side was Vanny’s alone. All the men went through him and this was actually the most objectionable side to Jason’s mind. Now, Sean had a soft spot for young lovers and helped all he could in that way. Bodie and Ray wouldn’t be the first couple he and Sean had kept out of harm’s way.

This year, the nautical theme for the calendars meshed well with the boat show. Scheduled together this way they’d been able to rent the entire arena and triple attendance. Vanny’s dealings would be conducted with ease in public view of whatever law enforcement agency was nosing around.

Today, Jason was more than pleased with the creative side of this specific venue. The models were stand-out, in particular Bodie and Ray.

Bodie was all in black for the first session, his muscles, arse and cock highlighted by the coloured lens of the camera. He looked dangerous and he looked fuckable, a winning combination. He looked like a man born to the sea and he made it come alive. Product would sell with the belief that the new owner would look just as good.

He looked directly opposite Bodie to find Ray. Ray was dressed for the exclusive customer calendar. The outline of Ray’s hardness was framed perfectly in his white, tight shorts. Wind machines blew the curls enough to give the illusion of being on the ocean. Today, Ray was beautiful. Whether shot behind the lifeboats or as crew working the sails, Ray was stunning. His lean but well toned musculature shone through and no one could take their eyes off him.

Frankly, he wasn’t truly surprised when Bodie lost control. The man made a straight bead to Ray as if he were a lifeline and buried his head in his crotch. He mouthed the hardness through the material. Startled initially, Ray was quickly lost in the desire created by Bodie’s mouth.

Jason pulled Sean off the twins and motioned him over to the lifeboat area. He wanted him to get Bodie in action while he stayed on Ray. One angle only had Ray from the waist up to keep it suitable for the mainstream market. The other cameras had the whole shot framed up and there were many markets for those. Woman would eat it up and males as well. The expression of desire and bliss would fire many fantasies.

The full exposé market gave him great leeway and he could have a little fun. He took full shots that captured Bodie kneeling in full homage. He thought that he really should set up a slave-master session. Some of these shots could be used for that theme as well as the stuff from the other day. Jason kept his thumb on the rapid-shot button as he moved to the side so that he could gaze at the pair as Ray came. Bodie had to hold him up. Ray was wild, head tossing about. Remarkable that they’d ever thought him sexually shy. Jason smiled to himself, the answer was easy, it was Bodie, of course.

\------

Ray was undisturbed by Bodie’s actions. He was sure Bodie had his reasons. After all, he was only doing what he himself had been thinking about all morning. He itched to return the favour; he had developed a real fondness for Bodie essence.

A look at Bodie’s half-lidded, desire-filled eyes and Ray forgot his audience. He pushed Bodie back into the lifeboat and unzipped his shorts to free his hard shaft. He didn’t play, he just sucked it into his mouth and worked with swift throat and tongue action. Bodie’s release was quick and forceful.

Ray was quite satisfied, his addiction abated momentarily, at least.

A subtle cough reminded them that they were in the middle of a photo shoot. “Folks are headed this was,” was Jason’s only comment.

As Ray helped Bodie up he asked in a low whisper, “What was all that about?”

“One of the boat buyers was a gun runner I knew in Angola. I was afraid he might recognise me. I didn’t want to take the chance.”

“Nice solution and I mean that, mate.”

“I didn’t intend to get that carried away, just when I was . . .”

Ray interrupted, “Glad you did, was needing a break.”

Bodie wasn’t sure just how his partner meant that and elected to let it drop rather than try to explain his loss of control. He wasn’t sure his partner would appreciate how his scent alone sent him over the edge. Bodie wasn’t sure how to explain it to himself.

Jason broke into their private world. “Clothes change. All colour this time ‘round.” He winked at the pair before he turned away.

\---------

Both CI5 agents recognised a second arms dealer late in the afternoon. When the man drew too close for comfort, Ray moved to Bodie’s side, bent him back and began kissing him. His curls covered their faces and the catcalls from the other models kept most straight men from veering too close. Including the known arms dealer. They broke apart, each looking thoroughly kissed, and bowed to the applause.

Jason captured it all on film before he cut the models and crew loose for the day. He called out to Ray and Bodie before they left, “Private shoot in the morning. If you can, come randy.” He smiled as Bodie pinked.

The models nodded and departed. They changed into street clothes and left by the back entrance to avoid any of the other models and crew. They hoped to get out unrecognised.

In the car park, the CI5 men did recognise someone closer to home, their own Susan who seemed to be fretting about her car. If the agents were surprised to see a fellow agent it didn’t show on their faces.

Bodie looked at her motor and commented, “I think you have a flat.”

“Oh, do I? I hadn’t noticed.” Her voice dripped in sarcasm.

“You have two, actually,” Doyle added as he completed a walk around her car.

“Yes, and I’m not the only one apparently.”

4.5 and 3.7 looked around and noted five other car owners cursing and gesturing wildly.

“May we offer you a lift?” Bodie asked nicely.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Susan accepted gracefully.

Doyle took the driver’s seat and Bodie climbed in back. Bodie then put a finger to his lips and shook his head. They took no chances in a VanHausen vehicle.

“Where would you like to go?” Ray asked his new passenger.

She mentioned an address then added, “My brother works there and he’ll help me get new tyres. I really do appreciate this.”

“We couldn’t leave a damsel in distress.” Bodie answered gallantly from the back.

“Were you there to buy a boat?” Susan made idle chatter.

“Nah, too rich for our tastes, luv, we were working,” Ray answered as he negotiated traffic.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of the office building. Ray took the first parking space.

“We’ll escort you in, just to make sure your brother is here. Don’t want to leave you stranded, now do we.” Bodie suited action to his words and held the building door open for her.

They didn’t stay near the door and windows but moved into the foyer.

“This seems especially cautious for the two of you.” Susan sat out of view of the entrance.

“We don’t know what tripped up the MI6 men,” Ray explained before asking, “What’s up?”

“Mr Cowley wanted you to know that your quarry has ten boats registered under his company here in England and ten in his name under French registration. Interpol and MI6 have inspected the boats and found nothing each time they tried.”

“How about the auto and gun shows?” Ray knew there had to be some connection between them.

“Nothing yet. No weapons were purchased by VanHausen at the gun show.” Susan didn’t have any more to add.

“Check the auto show in different countries against the employee list. I think it was after the auto show in Copenhagen that Johnny Ramonoff went missing – maybe there’s a connection.” Ray couldn’t get the missing men out of his mind.

“Susan, two names the old man might find interesting. Colonel Jaffe Namibe, Angola gun runner and Robert Antrim, man with Irish connections.” Bodie then flashed his most winning smile. “Luv, is there any way to get an aerial shot of the boat yard and harbour? Maybe something’s there. We’ve seen storage area at the house, but no activity there.”

“I’ll pass it along to Mr Cowley.” Susan got up. “I’ll slip out the back. You know, the home fires have been rather dull these past couple of months.” Susan smiled as she left.

4.5 and 3.7 exited the way they entered. They stopped for Chinese before heading back to the estate.

\---------

After a leisurely breakfast in the garden, the agent/models headed down to the basement studio for their private photo shoot. They didn’t know what to expect but there was less trepidation knowing that Jason was the only photographer on hand. Though his ‘come randy’ directive made them well aware they would be once more on show, it would be a better atmosphere without the leering eyes of VanHausen.

While showering earlier, the agents had agreed to do whatever was asked, still hoping to gain the name of any buyer trading in human flesh.

“Good morning,” Jason greeted the two models. “Our best British customer has requested special fantasy footage, centred around you two. This will get you twenty thousand extra apiece. It will require posing, costumes and sex.”

Ray looked about the studio, double-checking.

Jason recognised the wary expression on his face. “Just me, today,” he assured the models.

Bodie looked to Ray, then they both turned to face Jason and nodded.

“Excellent! Harem outfits first.” He handed each man a costume then turned to fiddle with his cameras as they changed.

Bodie put on the ultra sheer gauze outfit that left his chest, groin and arse completely unclothed. Ray only had sheer gauze sleeves and leggings, all else was bare.

Jason’s eyes feasted separately on Bodie, then Ray. They were spectacular. They looked better than he had imagined.

“Bodie, the scenario will have you cuffed to the wall. We use fur-lined cuffs, they’re only tight enough to keep your hand from falling out and you won’t be restrained long enough to incur discomfort,” Jason explained to the model before he asked him to lean against the wall. He snapped the cuffs closed then double-checked that they weren’t causing him pain.

“Ray, your job, so to speak, will be to get him hard and suck him off. This is the most important one we shoot today.”

Ray nodded. The two models that they were acting as would do this, so Ray had to make this work. Jason might be a good egg, but he could do nothing to cast suspicion on them. “Okay, give me a few minutes to set the mood.”

“I can dim the lights but then the cameras will flash.”

“Actually, the shutter clicking is the most distracting.” Ray remembered how much Bodie hated the reminder of being watched.

“I could turn on some background music,” Jason offered.

“Thanks.” Ray did appreciate the gesture. A melodic piece of Middle Eastern music played softly.

As Ray approached Bodie, he forgot the cameras at the trapped look in his partner’s eyes. He grabbed a bottle of the glistening oil and pumped a handful out. He cupped it with both hands in an effort to warm it first. He applied the oil to Bodie’s chest and belly. It started out as a massage but it ended up like a series of caresses.

“You’re really beautiful, Bodie,” he whispered as he lifted his head and locked eyes with his mate. Ray was quite happy with the expression of burlesqued disbelief mixed with his partner’s own brand of amusement. Bodie lifted his eyebrow as if to say, ‘who you having on?’

“Serious, sunshine.” He pushed the sleeves down and rubbed the oil into his shoulders and worked down his arms. He stopped where the sleeves pooled at his hands. “Like your muscles. Oddly, it’s been quite pleasant being with one as strong as myself. Haven’t had to worry about hurting you. Quite a turn-on that, not having to pull up or back off.”

Bodie looked at Ray, seeking the hint of mischief that would tell him he was just playacting. It was disconcerting that he couldn’t find it. Was he just trying to tell him that he liked the sex? No kidding, Bodie knew that that his little hedonist had very few inhibitions. Bodie smiled as Ray worked on his chest again. He liked Ray’s hands on him, where ever they touched.

Ray liked that Bodie’s nipples reacted to his touch. He liked the feeling that came with the knowledge that he alone could do anything and Bodie would welcome it. Heady stuff that, but Ray didn’t forget that interwoven with the sexual yielding was trust. A trust he couldn’t, wouldn’t violate.

Ray moved closer, bodies just touching and used his mouth on the left nipple. He sucked it hard and worked the bud to maximum size. He switched over to the other side and treated it with the same care. Ray was rewarded with a twitch of movement from the cock resting against his hip.

Ray reached up with his mouth and captured Bodie’s lips as his hands drifted lower and cupped the exposed cheeks. He pulled his partner up hard, flush against his body. Ray completely forgot his role and devoured lips and tongue.

Bodie moaned into Ray’s mouth, blood on fire, wanting so very much to put his hands on him.

Ray somehow sensed this frustration born on his being hampered by the restraints. He had to make Bodie forget them. He forced himself away from Bodie’s lips to explore his neck and shoulder with his lips and teeth. A squirming Bodie excited him and he moved over the entire chest as his hands kneaded the firm arse. Feeling Bodie’s erection grow against his hip, he knelt down so that his mouth could minister to his navel and belly. Bodie’s navel was especially sensitive and Ray loved dipping his tongue and swirling it about. Bodie’s groan was deep and reverberated against Ray’s face. Bodie moved against the restraints again, but this time with the desire to get closer.

Ray made his hand release their prize and pumped more oil. He brought his hand up under Bodie’s testicles and cupped them with the one hand and squeezed them, as he always liked it himself. Bodie reacted in much the same way he had; he now had a full, thick and hard prick.

What a picture Bodie made. Bodie restrained against the wall, eyes closed as his head flipped side to side. Hips thrusting against the air with his cock arched high and at its tip, a glistening drop of opaque fluid.

Ray lost his control. He didn’t think of what Jason needed. He didn’t think of what Bodie needed. At this moment in time, it was all about what he needed. What he needed was what only Bodie could give him. All that fluid housed within those taut sacs, he wanted its taste on his lips. He plunged his mouth over the entire shaft. He drew it down into his throat, nose buried deep into the scent he’d come to love best, Bodie’s individual musky scent. He sucked and swallowed the hardness as his oiled hand played with his sacs and teased the hidden hole. He slipped a solitary finger inside and went straight for the tactile sensitive protrusion as he worked his throat muscles.

Bodie came with a forceful burst. The sensations seemed to loop on themselves. He could feel Ray swallow his come and it forced more to gush out.

Ray treasured the strangled utterance of, “Oh, Ray,” most.

Jason couldn’t have choreographed what he'd just filmed any better. The hidden cameras captured everything from three different angles. His still shots captured a magnificent story themselves.

He moved to Bodie’s side and released his legs and hands from the handcuffs. He slumped down beside Ray. He was weak from the orgasm, not the confinement.

Ray was brilliantly erect, hard and leaking. Jason quickly moved Ray up against the wall and locked him into the cuffs, hands only. Jason gave Bodie a look and had him follow his eye to Ray’s need. No other prodding was necessary.

Camera forgotten, Bodie moved on bent knee and positioned himself between Ray’s legs. Ray wrapped his legs around Bodie’s back and pulled him closer. Bodie swallowed the hard erection and sucked enthusiastically. He quickly worked the whole organ in, and all the while, the tongue seemed to move and be everywhere at once. Ray couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t hold on and tipped over into orgasmic bliss.

Bodie stood as Ray’s legs released him. He took Ray’s lips with a tender kiss.

Jason unlocked the cuffs and the two models slid to the floor. He let them rest as he fetched in a snack. He made a quick stop to check his video and saw it exceeded his expectations. He wondered if Vanny could tell the difference in what he had here? Usually, when models agreed to these sessions, it looked more perfunctory. Bodie and Ray brought it so much more. He was really going to hate losing these two.

He took in the fresh coffee, hoping they would be willing to participate in the next request. This one could be hard to do for some.

The models had finished off most of the food and welcomed the coffee.

Jason pointed to the leather chaps. “This next part is voluntary, not all can bring themselves to do it.” The photographer paused, “Rimming.” He heard the intake of breaths. “I was hoping, Bodie, that you’d rim Ray.” He waited. He noted the discomfort mingled with relief. He figured that they had expected to fuck for the camera. They didn’t know of course, but he had plenty of that.

Ray felt the stirrings of arousal with just the thought of Bodie’s tongue poking in. He looked at his partner. He understood the part yearning and part trepidation on his face. He gave his mate a slight nod.

Bodie nodded to Jason.

Jason marvelled at the silent communication that existed between these two. Some couples took years and some never got there.

The leather chaps exposed the full arse. The groin area had two thin straps that criss-crossed, didn’t cover much at all and definitely not for outdoor wear.

Dressed, Ray moved to the bed and knelt on all fours in the centre of it. He pulled the pillows over to rest his arms and head on arse held high. Bodie looked his fill as he crawled up behind him. He had always thought that Ray’s arse looked fine in his clothes, but now, like this, framed in leather, Bodie knew it didn’t matter, it was beautiful whenever.

Bodie rubbed his hands around the erotic globes before he kissed, then licked the exposed flesh. Next, he parted the cheeks and ran his tongue along the crack. Ray wiggled invitingly and Bodie pushed in closer, wanting very much to plunge his tongue in where his cock had been. He didn’t think about why he would want this, just accepted that he did.

He pushed in with infinite care until Ray rocked back trying to impale the tongue. Bodie worked with more force as Ray’s whole body reacted. Ray’s cock had obviously forgotten that it had recently spent itself for it filled again. Ray’s noises of need drove Bodie to suck the outer pucker as his tongue moved in and out. He grabbed the full erection and worked Ray into a frenzied puddle of goo. Ray collapsed into the wet spot he created without a care.

Ray’s first coherent thought was not even remotely connected to job and work. He wondered how he could go the rest of his life without experiencing that again.

Bodie revelled in the knowledge that no other knew his partner now the way he did. He didn’t ponder why that was so important.

Jason shut off the camera and told them they had the rest of the day to themselves. When he turned to leave Bodie stopped him.

“The films, are they. . .?” he let the question linger.

Jason shook his head. “We don’t distribute porn. The photos and film are only for the person that requested it. This session is for a minister in this country. He won’t share it, as it would harm his image. Benjamin has been a customer for fifteen years. Don’t worry that you’ll be published on the rags.” Jason saw the relieved look on the model’s face.

“Is it the same with the others? I would just hate. . . well . . .” He lowered his voice. “What Ray and I have, it’s special . . . “

Jason gave the man a tender look. “I know, all the rest of the video was for Westhaven, a Scot with more money than God but the carnal tastes he can’t physically enjoy anymore. Don’t worry, Bodie, I understand about you two.”

Bodie nodded his thanks. His eyes met his partner’s: they had got two names. A good day’s work.

\----------

Catcalls was one of four agencies selected for the season’s recreational clothing fashion show. Some of the assignments thus far might have been chaotic, but this was mayhem and chaos tripled.

“Fun and games are over, now the work begins,” Scott greeted the entire complement of models. “The next three days are for walking the ramp just to dial in the lighting. Next three, we work on quick change."

"Here is unlike any other show you’ve been involved with. We have only twelve days and four times as many models doing the same in a very small space."

"We have two days of fittings. Please be patient. The fitters won’t be, ignore them. Then two days of dress rehearsal, that way, if there are any problems left, hopefully, we solve them there. The day before is for facials, manicures, tanning and what not,” Scott finished with upbeat energy.

VanHausen stepped up to speak. “Just twelve days to the biggest show in the UK. Now, remember, my lovelies, we are the only agency asked to go to France as well. So, I want you to show why we are the best.” He nodded to Scott to get on with the assignments.

Scott had further instructions for the models. “We finish at four for the day. When the lighting crew break, we break. Food is on hand all day. No alcohol ‘til we’re done.” Scott looked over at Jason and saw that he was ready. “Males – side B, with Jason. Females – side A, with me.” Scott moved over to his area. He was the most requested photographer by women. They liked that he never seemed to ogle them.

Bodie and Ray joined the queue for side B. Jason had them all run through the ramps once before the other agency models appeared on the scene.

By mid-day, Bodie wanted to start mooing. The cinema cattle drives had nothing on this group. He figured though that as an experienced model he was supposed to be used to this.

There were five hundred models in all, half of them the loveliest of females. Bodie couldn’t seem to work up any interest in them. He wanted to put it down to the necessity of staying in his undercover role, but he couldn’t ignore that there was just no interest on his part. What did this mean?

He knew he looked at Ray with all new eyes. He saw beauty in his angles and shadows. The hard, muscled figure, so opposite to what he had previously enjoyed, now drove him wild. His prick had been harder with Ray in the last month than ever before. Just thinking about poking in with his prick or finger sent fire into his blood and got him going.

Bodie had always boasted about his stamina with the birds, but that had been over the course of the whole night, not a couple of hours. What was worse, he couldn’t stop thinking about Ray. Sex had become an integral part of every day. He wasn’t sure it would stop being so just because the assignment ended.

Bodie knew that right this minute he itched to kiss Ray, right here, in front of all and sundry. That was something that he couldn’t do outside of this community. Oh, but he knew he wanted to.

He thought of the many times that he condemned the blokes that couldn’t wait to get a room. An alley, the loo, anywhere that would work. Now he was one of them. He was aching hard right now, just thinking about Ray. He didn’t bother looking down, he knew the outline of his organ was pressed so tight against the material of his shorts that all could see.

He moved into Ray’s sphere of vision and caught his partner’s eye. He knew the moment Ray noticed his hard-on, for he watched Ray’s shorts burgeoning out as his cock filled in reaction to viewing his.

Hans chuckled to himself. Those two were more randy than rabbits. He knew that he’d only have distracted models unless they had a sex break. He moved over to Ray’s side. “My personal make-up room may be small but it is free and has a door lock. Take care of Bodie’s problem, or someone else might.”

Ray nodded with a knowing smile, eyes glued to Bodie’s crotch.

Hans really wished they were into threesomes.

Ray grabbed Bodie by the arm and led him to the little room Hans had indicated. Ray used a plausible reason for being there. “Hans was afraid that Vanny would demand to take care of your problem. No one but me, mate.” Ray didn’t dwell on his possessive command. He pushed Bodie into the chair and opened his shorts. He buried his face into the musk scented thatch. He licked at the drops of fluid already leaking from the head and found he’d consumed the entire cock into his mouth. He stretched the erect length with his lips, pulling it to its full span. He moved away from the base, exposing all but the head, then sucked it back in like pasta to bury his nose into the scent he loved.

Bodie was near his limit, but Ray couldn’t resist just pressing one finger against the outside of that private hole. Bodie emptied all he had into Ray’s mouth and Ray swallowed, savouring every drop.

Bodie, relaxed beyond measure, knew that Ray was in his possessive mood, so he used it to his advantage. “Ray, I need to looked fucked so that Vanny will leave me alone.” Bodie knew he’d pushed Ray’s buttons.

Ray completely missed the fact that Bodie already looked well loved. He wanted in Bodie and here was the perfect excuse. He didn’t have to answer any whys, he was just watching his partner’s back. It was his duty.

He moved the chair away and put Bodie on all fours. He pulled the shorts down just enough to get at him. He grabbed some oil and coated his prick. He pushed in and Bodie opened for him. When Bodie pushed up, Ray let instinct take over. He pulled out part way and slammed back in. His mind was screaming – MINE – Bodie was his. No one would be allowed liberties. Ray slammed harder only to be met with equal strength in Bodie’s arched back. He loved this equality, he loved . . . Ray fell over the edge swiftly and unexpectedly.

He brought his hand up to his mouth absentmindedly only to find it smeared with Bodie’s come. He licked it off belatedly realising that he must have grabbed Bodie automatically and forced him to spill more.

This was truly addicting.

Cleaned up and back in line, Bodie gave Hans a wink and smile. He knew that the lads had many betting pools on the two of them. Today, Hans probably ensured his win. He could buy a round tonight on his earnings.

\--------

Models across the board were exhausted at the end of each day. Even with the great food spread provided, most went out after for a pint and a simple meal.

The Catcalls models and crew made Country Cousins their nightly stop. Hans, François and Tony always made sure to get a table with room for Ray and Bodie.

Inside the pub, Ray was quite possessive of Bodie. He signalled to all that his partner was taken and not to bother. Bodie ate it up. Ray would fetch the drinks ever since he had witnessed a grope of Bodie's entire arse.

Bodie came to enjoy the physical touches from Ray. Usually, it was he that did the touching. In this undercover role, Ray had taken to reciprocating and Bodie accepted from Ray what he wouldn’t tolerate from others. That had been one of the most challenging parts of the role, letting others touch him without showing any discomfort.

Murphy and Anson both noticed the high degree of changed behaviour in agents 3.7 and 4.5. Anson had to admit that he’d never been able to have done the assignment that Bodie and Doyle had. It was bad enough sitting in a queer bar and having everyone think him a poofter, let alone snog in public. He knew he couldn’t have managed any of the overt physical attention.

Murphy watched his friends more carefully, not to pass on, but just to keep himself appraised of the changes. Unless both Bodie and Doyle were better actors than he’d ever have given them credit for, he believed that this new relationship was real. The emotion on their faces when they thought themselves unobserved was telling. The physical contact, well it was Bodie’s way to touch, but this was different. And Doyle, he wasn’t just demonstrative, he was downright possessive.

Murphy was of the belief that these two had dramatically changed their relationship. Oddly enough, even though they were amid a difficult assignment, they looked happy. He didn’t know what would happen when they went back to their regular lives, but Cowley wouldn’t hear of this from him.

Murphy knew that Stuart loved the long term undercover roles, and watching the Bisto Kids, they seemed to excel with a partnership, but Murphy knew that he would hate them both.

\-----------

Ray hooked up with Murphy again two days before the fashion show.

“Cowley needs to finesse an invite to the show. Bodie and I have each seen several of our criminal element conversing with VanHausen. Also of note, Bastille, that Spanish arms dealer was here this morning. Something’s happening at the show, just can’t pinpoint what.”

Murphy sighed, “We’ll need a lot of operatives at the ready for tailing.”

Doyle added, “Bodie and I won’t be any help on the day. We be moving so fast within the show we won’t know what’s what.”

“That’s no secret. The two of you never do.”

Doyle shook his head. “Your observation skills will get you sent back to Macklin.”

“We followed the tape deliveries.” Murphy ignored Doyle’s comment. “Westhaven, a Scot, for him it’s just the videos. He gets four a year. That’s it, no other ties and no other peccadilloes. Never has the real thing in, as he explained, not proper that. I think the Cow was disappointed in a fellow Scot.” Murphy couldn’t contain his smile.

Doyle nodded. “He would be, wouldn’t he. A bad reflection on all Scots.”

“Benjamin Alfreton, Assistant Interior Minister. I think the Cow will handle that one personally. Not only is he soft on gun issues, but he’s a pederast. The tapes of you and Bodie were the only adults on them. The rest were of very young boys, all Amsterdam locations. There was a cryptic note that we decoded. It’s a meeting place for a possible child pick-up. Cowley wants to nab him with irrefutable evidence. The tapes of you lads are in Cowley’s vaults. The Cow is the only one to see them.” Murphy wasn’t sure if Doyle was relieved or on edge with that last info.

“Thanks, Murph. I just know there’s a connection between all the shows, but I can’t piece it together yet.” He fluffed his hair with a cheeky smile before exiting the loo.

\----------

It was hard not to get caught up in the pre-show excitement. The elite club that VanHausen annexed for the day was more than willing to fall over backwards to accommodate all his wishes.

Tony scheduled Bodie and Ray on the same track and with Catcalls personnel. With Tony as their scheduler, they had the whirlpool, hot soaking first. The powerful jets were relaxing in their own right, the hot water only added to the soothing quality.

Ray knew up that VanHausen was a very involved type of boss, but overseeing the hot tubs seemed a bit much to him. Ray knew the man wanted Bodie, to hurt him. He’d heard enough stories of how he liked to fuck his partners without any lubrication. Broken bones and physical abuse was cited more than once.

Bodie needed to be protected. He slid under the water and moved his head to come up between Bodie’s legs. His look of surprised delight allowed Ray to release his impish nature. He tickled and teased his partner, darting in and out of the water.

Bodie joined in the chase. He eventually turned the tables on the tease when he captured Ray’s cock with his lips. Ray’s reaction of opening his legs more and letting his head fall back was more than enough encouragement for Bodie to continue.

He worked the submerged erection slowly, coming up for air and sinking back under. He teased his partner this way until Ray pulled Bodie’s head above water with his knees to align his cock with Bodie’s mouth. Bodie quit messing about and finished with an urgency that matched his own.

He then reached for one of the many tubes of KY and pushed a coated finger in. Ray opened his eyes and gave him such a debauched look that Bodie had to work hard to maintain control.

Bodie entered Ray in a single motion and quickly sheathed himself. He let the water buoyancy aid in his creative movements. Then, in the final moment, poised on the edge of a precipice, he was emphatically honest with himself. He not only loved being in Ray, and loved Ray inside him, he loved Ray. With that thought he was over the edge and flying.

Without withdrawing, he used the water to lean up and gently kissed his partner with all his newfound emotion. He dared not open his eyes for fear that Ray could read them too accurately.

Ray’s arms came around Bodie and while they snuggled together, the filter cleaned the water of all evidence of their play.

Watching from just inside the door, VanHausen was more determined than ever to make Bodie his.

\-------

By the time the fashion show started, the models knew their routines by rote. Dress, walk out, count the steps, quick change, walk out, count the steps, quick change. More time was spent worrying over hair, make-up, body glistening than the work on stage. Recreational clothes, fun in the sun, casual, even evening dress, were all shown before mid-day. The attendees were treated to full lunch; the models tried to recoup their energy.

The afternoon was all swimwear. On display were all styles, colours, materials. Designed for all shapes and sizes. The men received almost as many catcalls and whistles as the ladies . . . almost.

Bodie felt more exposed here, prancing about, than in some of the private sex scenes. It was well beyond ogling, lascivious desires were written on many faces. He was glad there was a no-touch policy.

Ray noted the looks Bodie got with irritation, unaware of the ones he received as well. Ray knew his partner hated exposing so much, being on show like this. Ray didn’t like it either, for Bodie’s sake, of course.

He had already noticed that all the models had the same numbering system. The numbers made the garment purchasing easier but it was odd that the younger and child models had letters as well. He couldn’t help but wonder if this could be part of the slave trade.

At the conclusion of the show, the models were expected to mingle with the customers and show attendees. All models were attired in shorts and tight tee shirts.

Ray saw Elizabeth Walsh with new recruit Shelby, who could have been a model himself. He caught her eye and she made her way over.

“I’m thinking you could make a fine addition to my home.” She bent in closer and whispered in his ear, “The Major has many in place.”

Ray whispered his newest concern. “Models with numbers and letters, my gut says they’re involved in a different kind of show. They need to be protected or followed.” Ray stepped away and shook his head. “The offer, however generous, is misplaced.”

Elizabeth feigned a puzzled expression. Bodie stepped up and added with a bedevilled look, “You’re the wrong sex for Mr Happy, mum.”

Shelby had to hide a smile; Elizabeth took on a disappointed look as she contained her mirth. Ray just rolled his eyes.

“Come along, my sunshine, food awaits.” Bodie gave Miss Walsh and Shelby a grand smile as he swept Ray away. He placed his arm around Ray’s shoulders and pulled his ear close. “VanHausen wants us out of here. Look sharply for familiar faces.”

They made their way back to the vans, heads close together. Back at the estate, exhausted, they settled in for a nap, snuggled together.

All the models had two days off before they left for France. They were to do they same show again there in four days.

\-----------

Ray wondered if this assignment was stripping away too much. Hundreds of gorgeous birds with very few feathers had been on show all day and he couldn’t get any erotic images with any bird to affect him. He was obsessed with Bodie. Now only Bodie could get him going.

He did acknowledge that his ability to get Bodie going was keeping him safe by keeping him out of Vanny’s clutches. But, as his partner, it was his duty to protect Bodie’s back at all times. This time Bodie’s backside was in more danger than his own and he would protect his partner with his life.

This assignment just happened to need him to protect Bodie with his prick. Moreover, it would be his prick alone that would do it. No other would be allowed to touch him in that way. This was all for the job! Ray rested easier knowing he remained ever diligent at his job.  
\----------

Bodie and Ray turned over their passports to VanHausen as all the models did. Then, along with the other Catcalls models, Bodie Andrews and Ray Duncan boarded a plane for France.

‘You’d think with all the boats he has, we’d sail,” Ray groused as he stood in a regular customs line.

“I know those boats are used for smuggling.” Bodie knew it, just couldn’t prove it.

VanHausen’s estate in France was even grander than his English estate. Bodie and Ray had their own room and they knew it was wired the same as the last.

Even though they had sex at least twice daily, it never became just an act for the cameras. The gentle comings were as powerful as the passionate couplings. They found new ways to please as well as relying on the tried and true acts.

Bodie didn’t mention his changed feelings; he knew for Ray it was all about the assignment. He didn’t let himself think past it. He worked within the now, storing up memories.

\------------------

The French fashion show was the same set up as the British show and the Catcalls models had no problems at dress rehearsal. The day prior prep was the same except they had to share their whirlpool time. They sat next to each other, Ray’s thigh on top of Bodie’s.

In some ways, this assignment had been a much needed rest from the mayhem of the hard CI5 work. Doyle had no intention of telling Cowley that though, the man would probably dock them holiday pay.

During the fashion runs, both CI5 agents noted that many of the same faces were seen seated in the special customer’s section. Doyle also noted that several of the newly acquired male models who had been at the British shows were absent. When asked, Scott explained that they had received better job offers.

Hans stood behind Scott and mimed being hooked off stage.

Doyle just hoped Elizabeth Walsh had got word to Cowley.

They attended another wrap party much the same as London, only this was held at the home of French millionaire, Etienne La Bourboule. Many of the same faces were in attendance here as in England. The agents made mental notes to pass along.

They visited the Eiffel Tower with Hans and François. They clubbed with Tony, Hans and François and some nights Jason and Sean would join them.

There were three clubs that they visited with regularity, Amnesia Café, Le Central, and Banana Café. Lucas and McCabe were established regulars at the Amnesia Café. It was known as a fashionably dressed club but relaxed gay bar, that packed the younger crowd into its classic basement club.

The Banana Café was Ray’s and Hans’ favourite for it was known as a seriously hedonistic club-bar.

Bodie and Tony loved the small but friendly atmosphere of Le Central, the oldest gay club in the city, and Jason did as well.

CI5 and Interpol had presence in all three and the agents made contact in the loo when signalled.

The Le Central was the club where they found Lucas and McCabe. Agents 4.3 and 3.7 were able to make contact while dancing. Bodie didn’t think he’d ever forget McCabe’s face when he asked Lucas to the floor. Doyle pulled McCabe up after.

4.5 passed the film and confirmed that the seating was of importance. Two complete sections were the same as the British fashion show.

3.7 made sure that CI5 could pass along to Interpol that all VanHausen’s boats were now in a French harbour. Bodie was positive that those boats played a part, but like his partner, he couldn’t pin it down.

Lucas had his own information to exchange. Four of the youth had models disappeared. Five were followed out of country to non-co-operative locales. Interpol planned a pull-out as they spoke. Three accepted help and were willing to help trap the recipients. Doyle was more than pleased.

\--------------

Bodie and Ray ran the inside perimeter twenty times before jumping into the pool. They swam serious laps for half an hour then cavorted in foolish antics by stealing kisses and dunking each other. They ended up lounging in the shallow end resting on the steps, floating their legs in the water.

VanHausen’s eyes gleamed as he spotted his quarry. He dove into the deep and floated over close to Bodie. He stroked his face with soft fingers. “Bodie, I have something special for you today.”

"Oh, does it have to be now?” Jason recognised the frenzied look in his employer’s eyes. "They’ve agreed to do the requested video for our French buyer."

Quick on the uptake both Bodie and Ray nodded their heads.

VanHausen’s eyes changed to lustful anticipation as he thought to what Etienne wanted. “Yes, my plans can wait a short while.” He moved up close to Jason. “Make sure Bodie’s on top.”

Jason waited for Vanny to clear the area before he confided to his models, “La Bourboule really did want a specialised scenario. A hundred thou each. Sorry about agreeing for you, but Vanny’s game with Bodie wouldn’t be what either of you would wish for.”

Bodie gave a single head nod. He could guess what Vanny wanted.

“Our Frenchman wants a story acted out. You meet at a poolside where you are swimming nude. When Bodie reaches for a drink, he trips on Ray’s foot and ends up sitting in his lap, back to chest.” Jason paused to gauge the reaction of his models; they seemed to be listening intently. “The erotic camera shot desired there is Ray’s erection visibly nudging against Bodie’s testicles. I need to see as much of the head of your cock as I can get. Bodie is to arch upward, as if trying to stand and Ray’s cock is supposed to slip inside, like by accident. Then, of course, Ray, you fuck Bodie.” He let the full scenario sink in before he added, “Now, of course, you need to be well prepared, Bodie. The customer can think what he likes. A little late to ask, but can you do it?” Jason had been in the business long enough to know that for some public sodomy was almost impossible.

Ray looked over to Bodie, knowing it would be harder for him. Bodie on the other hand was past caring about the cameras. He knew his time with Ray like this was running out and any situation that provided an opportunity like this was doable. He gave his silent agreement to his partner. Ray nodded to Jason.

Jason marvelled yet again at the degree of closeness these two had achieved. “Indoor pool on the fourth floor. I can be ready in fifteen minutes. Do you need more prep time?”

Ray shook his head as the models headed upstairs.

\-----------------

The water was warm and it didn’t affect either man’s erection. Bodie’s blood was humming and he couldn’t wait to feel Ray sheathed inside. The water drops glistened as they fell off his body when he walked out of the pool slowly, but he didn’t notice the dripping or Ray’s admiring looks; his thoughts were on the prep.

Ray kissed because there was a camera as part of the job. Bodie kissed because he wanted to. The kiss was passionate and devouring. Ray’s slicked hand moved in and rubbed against Bodie’s balls in just the way he liked. In turn, Bodie sucked in Ray’s tongue just as Ray’s first finger entered him. That finger stretched the opening, pushed in more lube and stretched again. All the while, that finger never touched the spot he craved. His mind wasn’t on the scenario, it was on getting fucked by Ray.

Tripping and landing on Ray’s lap couldn’t have been easier. Once there, Bodie hated to move. Ray’s entire groin area was slicked and rubbing against it felt so good. He sat up a bit and slid down, this time trapping Ray’s cock under him. He squeezed his thighs around the hardness and could feel the head prod up under his balls. Ray pushed forward, and Bodie could feel it glide, pushing his balls up. He arched up, craving more. He could feel the head of Ray’s prick nudging at the prepared entrance. Bodie sat hard, to ensure its path inside.

Bodie was gone, lost in the magic of being fucked by Ray. Ray drove up and in, he knew exactly what he was aiming for. Bodie would sit down hard again, and their worlds collided each time. The sensations were so strong, Bodie couldn’t hold it back any longer. As his spasm of climax started, his muscles clenched Ray’s prick hard and Ray was pushed over into climax as well.

Bodie’s come spurted high and arced back to coat his belly and chest. Ray couldn’t see letting that go to waste. He reached his hand around and scooped it up. He licked his fingers clean before wiping up the rest and licking it off again.

Jason knew he’d really miss these two.

\--------------

 

The following day their work at the Arc de Triomphe didn’t actually begin until evening, so, Bodie, Ray, Hans, Tony and François spent the morning at the Louvre.

Bodie promised himself that he’d get Ray back here. The few short hours that they had there were not near enough for his partner.

The evening shoot was comfortable. The backdrop was artful enough and the eye candy was only a bonus for some shots. Paris was a much more cosmopolitan city and open expressions of love were not frowned upon, so their photography could be a lot more erotic. Silhouette shots of heads touching or holding hands were only a bonus to Jason.

They dined as a group at the Amnesia Café first and spent the better part of the evening there before moving to El Central.

VanHausen joined them there and stayed at Bodie’s side as much as he could. So fixated on Bodie’s arse, he never noted that among Hans, Tony and François, Bodie never visited the loo alone.

Jason watched with worried eyes. He was thinking that he’d have to get Bodie and Ray work in Australia. He’d better check on his contacts tomorrow.

\------------

Bodie caught the phone on the first ring. He grunted into the receiver and learned he had an early call-out. He rolled out of bed slowly so as not to disturb Ray. He showered, shaved and dressed with minutes to spare, leaving just enough time to bestow a kiss on his sleeping partner.

He grabbed a coffee and biscuit before heading to the harbour. When he arrived he expected to find the full complement of staff frantically trying to get the layout set up for the shoot. All he did find was VanHausen waiting for him. The hair stood straight up on the back of his neck.

His boss waved him over. “Private session on my boat.”

Hungry eyes devoured him and left a creepy, unsettling feeling in its wake. It felt like a trap but without knowing about what was happening with Doyle he wouldn’t blow his cover.

VanHausen led him into the plush interior of his modified speedboat.

“Mr VanHausen, what is going on?”

“Your lucky day.”

Bodie looked at him blankly, now more alarmed than ever. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re graduated to the best. You see, you’re mine now.”

“I think you misunderstand, Ray is my only lover. I don’t play around.”

With an angry, hard face, the man barked, “I don’t play, either.” VanHausen quickly pushed and tripped Bodie onto the sofa then slapped on handcuffs. He also attached the cuffs to the metal table that was anchored to the boat.

“I don’t want this,” Bodie told him, as he fought against the cuffs still in character.

“This isn’t about what you want. I want you and I will have you. I am better than any you’ve had, or ever will. Sit back and enjoy.” He ran his hands all over Bodie’s body. No area was spared.

Bodie had never felt more violated. VanHausen seemed to claw at him in desperation. He manipulated Bodie’s flaccid cock and the only reaction he got was Bodie’s instinctual pulling away.

“Forget your fuck-toy! You’re mine now!”

“What about Ray?” Something in VanHausen’s tone didn’t bode well for his partner.

VanHausen looked down at his watch, then looked up smilingly. “Ray will no longer be a problem.”

“Damn you! What have you done?” Bodie yelled furiously.

\------------

Ray woke to the pounding on his room door. He pulled on his running shorts before answering. Fritz Mueller stood there.

“Bodie’s hurt, you need to come now.”

Ray followed VanHausen’s man, without question. When they reached the end of the hall, Ray felt another presence come up from behind. Before he could react, a sack was pulled over and around his head. He tried to kick out but without much punch, as he became dizzy and stumbled. He fell unconscious into Piers’ arms. Fritz lifted the dead weight over his shoulder. He followed Piers out the back.

Hans, returning from the loo back to the kitchen for the crew breakfast, saw an unmoving Ray slumped over Mr Mueller’s shoulder. He wasted no time thinking about it but raced back into the kitchen

“They’re taking another, but this time it’s Ray.” Hans' voice was as panicked as he was.

Tony was out of his seat fast. “Where?”

“Out the back.”

“Come on. Let’s follow. We’ve got to rescue him.” Tony wished he’d had the opportunity with Johnny.

François entered the dinning area carrying a plate of breakfast food to see his mates heading out the door. “Hey?”

Hans turned around. “Mueller has Ray. Come on, we’re going on a rescue.”

The three men raced out to the staff car park and hopped into their hired Mini. They sped out of the estate after the hastening vehicle.

“There,” Hans pointed to the silver Jaguar turning right several blocks ahead. “Damn, the light’s against us.”

“No worries.” Tony pulled the small car off the road onto the pavement. He bypassed all the cars waiting legally for the light.

Tony zipped around the queue into the same street as the Jaguar.

François and Hans looked frantically for where the Jag was heading.

“Mon dieu, it’s all ready four lights ahead.” The Frenchman was exceedingly distressed.

“Just tell me what way he turns,” Tony told them. “Now, hang on.” He zipped the small motor into the oncoming traffic and the cars moved aside to avoid being hit by the madman. Tony wrenched the steering wheel side to side, in and out of lanes, just keeping the speeding Jag in his sight.

It became easier as they headed out of the tight streets of the inner city. The Jaguar led them to the elite estates. They followed but far enough away not to be noticed.

The quarry vehicle finally slowed down at a gate; it opened and the Jaguar entered. The gate did not close behind them.

“Mon dieu! This is Etienne La Bourboule’s mansion. ’Member last year, the party here? One of the wildest and most decadent of the season. Why do they bring Ray here?”

“Models disappear all the time,” Tony reminded them.

“Yeah, but usually it’s after Vanny has taken a fancy to them,” was Hans’ quick rejoinder.

“He uses them, then spits them out. They go, thinking they’ll get special favours. Quite the opposite.” Tony had no illusions about his employer.

“But Vanny never had Ray,” François stated.

“No, he wanted Bodie.” Hans made it sound like his friend had missed the obvious.

“Oh mon dieu, Bodie.” François feared for what was happening to Bodie.

“We’ll have to save Bodie after we get Ray.” Tony felt like they were riding the white horses.

“Damn, I hope we have a job after this.” Hans spoke his thoughts aloud.

Tony and François gaped incredulously at their mate.

Hans shrugged, “Well, Jason is such a good lover.”

“Vous pensez avec votre pénis.” François rolled his eyes.

“Saving Ray is more important. Anyway, I’m the one that got us here,” Hans reminded them, thinking to himself that François thought with his penis as much as he did.

“Look,” Tony pointed the Jaguar door opening. “Mueller and Rakkeon are going into the house.

“They’ve left Ray in the car,” Hans exclaimed.

“Come on, let’s go steal him.” Tony opened his door.

“What if they see us?” François wanted to use a little caution.

“What are they going to do? Call the police to say that the man they kidnapped has been stolen from them?” Tony laughed.

“Come on.” Hans led the way.

Tony stopped and looked at the circular driveway and called out, “Get in the car. We’ll drive.”

Tony drove up the driveway and stopped next to the Jag. Hans and François jumped out and opened the back seat door. They dragged the dead weight of Ray out, bumping his head in the process. They didn’t care, they just crammed him into the backseat of their car and closed the door.

They raced down the driveway and turned into the street and no one even exited the house to see them leave. Their hearts were still pumping out their adrenaline highs.

“Now what?”

“We can’t go to the house.”

“The Eiffel Tower. No one would expects us to go there.”

Hans nodded. “We need to call Jason.”

\-------------

Sean went upstairs to the vid-cam centre expecting to find Jason. Finding no one, he sat down figuring he’d locate him by seeing which room he was in.

Instead, he witnessed the abduction of Ray Duncan and Mueller’s clandestine exit with him out the service entrance. Before he could call out, he saw Hans, Tony, and François take off after them.

Sean knew this couldn’t mean good for Bodie either and he knew that Jason would care. On the estate wide intercom Sean called out.

“Jason. Emergency in vid-con. A.S.A.P.”

Sean started searching tapes for Bodie’s departure and found him leaving in a car. He backed it up even more to him receiving a phone call. He traced that and found that the call originated with Vanny.

Jason burst into the room and Sean showed him all that had happened.

Damn Vanny. Jason knew they were the only shot the couple had.

“Sean, pack up everything in Ray and Bodie’s room. Put it in my personal car. The blue Alfa Romeo, keys are on the board.”

Sean nodded.

“I’m going for Bodie. You need to wait for Tony or Hans to call. Once we find out what’s what with them, I can take care of it. Erase the call after, safer for you that way.” Jason squeezed Sean’s shoulder.

“What if he already has Ray?” Sean knew where Ray was most likely taken here in France.

“Wait for the make-up guys to call. We need to see who knows what.”

Jason left Sean and sprinted to his room. He took a large suitcase from his cupboard and headed for an estate vehicle. He knew that Vanny most likely had Bodie on his boat. He didn’t want to openly cross Vanny, just allow Bodie to escape.

As he pulled into traffic, Jason picked up the car phone and called the police.

“I think I saw a man plant a bomb. It had a clock and a lot of wires and I think something that looked like dynamite. Storage shed by slip fourteen. Oh, my god, I gotta get outta here.” He hung up and raced to the harbour. When it was in sight, he called Vanny’s private line.

It rang ten times before his exasperated boss answered, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Vanny, the law is swarming the boat docks. I know nothing’s down here, but be careful.” Jason hung up. He moved up the dock and hid behind a boat several past Vanny’s. He could hear the sirens approaching and, as he hoped, Vanny emerged and headed with the throng of people to where the emergency vehicles parked.

He slipped into the boat and found Bodie alone and handcuffed. He was naked with several new whip marks on his back.

Bodie looked up as Jason entered, unsure of his part in all this.

“Bodie, are you okay?” Jason asked quietly as he searched the drawers for a key.

“Depends on how you mean. I ticked him off so he chose to whip me instead of fuck me. Preferable, actually.”

Jason couldn’t help a smile of admiration. Bodie had hidden strength.

“He did something with Ray.” Bodie was scared shitless with all the possibilities. It seemed that for whatever reason, Jason was on his side in this.

“Tony, Hans and François are following where Fritz is taking him. Sean will call me as soon as he knows.” He found the key and unlocked the cuffs. When Bodie went to get clothes, Jason pointed to the wet suit.

“Bodie, can you dive?”

Bodie nodded.

“Okay. Put on a wet suit and listen carefully. You can’t return to the house. Bodie, you and Ray can’t model any more. Vanny would find you, no matter what country you worked. Here, before you zip up.” He reached into his suitcase and pulled out stacks of money. “I know the two of you would have had incalculable careers but you can’t afford the limelight now. This five hundred thousand is a pittance to what you would’ve made. Please use this to be safe and happy.”

Bodie nodded as he zipped the money inside his wet suit. “Why? You will be in serious trouble.”

“In our world, Bodie, so few find what we all are looking for. You and Ray found it. I can’t let an obsession ruin it before your relationship has a chance to flourish. Vanny’s lost all sense of boundaries.”

Jason’s phone rang. He listened as Sean spoke quickly, filling him in. “Bodie’s safe. I’ll send him there. Get Hans and Tony to set up at the Arc de Triomphe shoot. Meet them out there for lighting. I’ll meet you there.” He took a huge sigh of relief.

Bodie waited anxiously for news.

“Ray’s safe. You’ll find him at the Eiffel Tower with François. Bodie, get out of France today.” He moved a throw rug to reveal a hatch. “You’ll find a full tank. Go north as long as you can.” Jason put Bodie’s clothes into a watertight sack and clipped it to his wet suit. “Good luck.”

“Jason, we thank you.” Bodie hugged the man, he could tell Jason needed it.

Jason touched Bodie’s face and kissed his forehead. He watched as Bodie opened the hatch and closed it behind him. Jason covered the hatch again and headed out.

Bodie flipped on the torch and located the full tank. He noted all the equipment and how big the compartment was. It spanned the length of the boat.

He checked his air, located an underwater torch and switched it with what he had. He opened the double door and slipped into the exit pod. He closed one side before he opened the other, letting in the seawater. Once equalised, he slipped out and closed it behind him.

He shone the torch at the boat bottom and noted the hooks all along the hull centreline. He looked back at the exit pod and realised it was quite wide and got a hare-brained idea. He looked at the compass on the tank and swam north.

\------------

Ray came to sitting in a chair. He blinked several times as he looked around. He was seated on a terrace in an outdoor café. Across from him sat Tony, Hans, François and Sean. He blinked wide-eyed and smiled. He tried to wet his dry mouth as he searched his memory for how he came to be here. Nothing materialised.

Tony pushed a coffee to him. He drank the warm beverage and remembered Fritz claiming Bodie was injured.

“You’re safe,” Tony told him.

“Bodie?”

“Safe as well. On his way here.”

“What happened?” Ray rolled his neck. "I remember Fritz. He told me Bodie was hurt. Then someone came behind me and nothing.”

Hans explained the kidnapping, the chase and rescue.

Ray gave them a smile of amazement and thanks. The risk they took just to save a pair of lovers. They could work for CI5.

“What about all of you?” Ray hoped they could be spared repercussions.

“Fritz never saw us or the car. He won’t know how you escaped. Sean erased our phone call and Jason freed Bodie and Vanny has no idea he did it. Vanny will be grumpy for a while, but we’re all fine.” Hans loved being part of a love story.

Sean scooted closer, “Jason gave Bodie some money, here are your passports. He told Bodie and I’m telling you, you two can’t model anymore at all, anywhere. Too damn dangerous. Vanny would find you, he is vindictive. Don’t work in the limelight. Whatever you do, leave France as soon as possible.” He pointed at the two suitcases that held all their possessions from the estate.

Tony smiled at a bemused Ray. “We watched the two of you fall in love, now go live in peace.”

François dabbed his eye then snapped his fingers for a waiter. “Let’s eat.”

After the meal, Sean, Tony, and Hans left for the job that Jason wanted them to set up as their cover for the day. After more hugs and kisses, they left Ray with François to await Bodie. Ray found that he would, indeed, miss these blokes. Though so very unlike his usual friends, these men had more than proven themselves worthy.

François led Ray around, then up, the Eiffel Tower. They were looking out over the city of Paris when Bodie joined them. In front of all there, Bodie pulled Ray into his arms for a tight hug. He was so bloody relieved that Ray was safe.

He hugged François after, then thanked him. “Words can’t tell you.”

“We’re heroes, yes!”

Ray turned to the Frenchman. “Hey, I forgot to ask, where was Fritz taking me?”

“Etienne La Bourboule. The man loves Vanny’s boy toys. He is not a nice man. His kind is not for me.” The Frenchman smiled at both men to convey what he did like.

“Stay safe, François, and thank you, all of you.” Ray hugged the Frenchman.

“Au revoir.” François blew them a kiss with tears in his eyes and left the two alone.

“Bloody hell, Bodie.”

Bodie took in a deep breath, the first without fear since the day began. “Jason was adamant about leaving Paris and France altogether and he is right. Let’s get a train out of France and we can call Cowley at the station."

Doyle nodded and followed Bodie. He wasn’t a hundred percent as yet and trusted his partner.

Bodie purchased tickets on TGV to Lyon. That would only take two hours on the bullet train. He purchased tickets from Lyon to Geneva on the French rail. That would take another two hours. They had about thirty minutes before they could board so they looked for a call box. The found one with doors and both men squeezed into it.

Bodie sat down on the steel seat. “I figured out how they smuggle the guns.” He looked up at his partner. “It’s the bloody boat.”

“Interpol has boarded them time and time again. Nothing there, mate.”

“Right, they boarded them, but did they check under the boats, all along the hull? Huge hooks hanging off the hull, he carries the guns under water. They never go inside. Scuba gear inside, lots of maps of the international waters, stuff you’d expect to see. They deliver the guns to a specific site on the bottom and a different boat, the buyer or seller picks it up with the same system or they can scuba in and carry it off to another boat. No trace.”

Doyle was pleased with his partner’s deductive reasoning. “Good to know that all that loose living didn’t addle what little brains you have.”

Bodie rolled his eyes as he dialled the operator.

“This had better be important, 3.7. I have operatives in the field for you to contact.” Cowley didn’t even think that it could be good news.

“We’re out of it, sir.” Bodie gave Alpha One the rundown and his conclusions. He relayed their escape and reason that they couldn’t return without blowing their cover.

“They didn’t suspect you, you’re sure of that?”

“Very sure.” Bodie gave him a verbal report that absolved Jason and Sean from the arms involvement. At this point, Bodie didn’t care if they had been involved, they saved Ray and himself and that was a debt owed. He knew that the make-up crew had been cleared weeks ago.

“If that’s the way it has to be,” Cowley replied, not pleased that his agents had been forced to leave for any other reason than their cover being blown.

“Yes, sir.” Bodie had already explained that Doyle had just narrowly missed being sold into slavery. “They’re calling our train, sir. We’ll call as soon as we get a hotel in Geneva.” Bodie rang off and the two CI5 agents ran for their train.

\-------------

Ray was happy for the first class seating. He could still feel the effects of the chloroform and wasn’t completely on his game. He could use some kip. After watching his partner stow their luggage and lock the door, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Once he could hear that his partner had fallen asleep, Bodie looked closely at Ray Doyle.

All the world was perfect with Ray.

But now that the assignment was over his options seemed few. Could he exist as before? Just mates? He was quite sure that it would be difficult at best to listen to Ray boasting of a current bird.

Did he want to go out and bed a bird?

Bodie looked out the window and saw none of the passing countryside. He thought back on some of the finest birds and no interest flared. He thought of full breasts and burying his nose in them. Nothing. What did pop into his mind when he thought of burying his nose was Doyle’s musky scent. He conjured a picture of lying along side a relaxed Doyle and he could feel the stirring of arousal pulling at his body.

His options shrank again. He wanted Doyle. So, could he return to being a platonic mate?

Bodie might not talk emotions, but he felt plenty. Keeping his partner alive was paramount, but could he remain stoic when Ray spilled his love elsewhere?

He’d have to decide before they returned home.

\------

For them, 3.7 and 4.5, the case was over. They had identified most of the people involved. They got most of the info needed. They’d figured out the how and the law enforcement agencies should be pleased. They got out safe with help. Their covers had not been blown. So why was he feeling disappointed? Doyle didn’t know.

He kept his eyes closed. He could sense Bodie directly across, probably looking out the window. Bodie was safe at last, out of VanHausen’s clutches. Doyle knew that until VanHausen was apprehended, he couldn’t relax his guard. He’d have to stick close to Bodie until that happened. His spirits lifted with that thought.

Electing to stay close to his partner made him feel better?

Of course it did. He was Bodie’s partner and he had his back, now, just like always.

 

\----------

 

The train transfer went smoothly and they were headed to Switzerland at a much slower pace than the TGV to Lyon. They had to sit in the public car and thus kept their conversation to generalities. They opted for snacking on the train and then sitting down to a real meal in Geneva.

Bodie went straight for the callbox after they arrived at the station. He reversed the charges.

“Och, Bodie, you didn’t have any change?”

“And good evening to you, too, sir. We’ve arrived in Geneva and we will be booked at the Bristol, under the names of Layton and Bentley.”

“Wise. Anson reported that VanHausen is already discreetly hunting for you in the clubs. I’ll have your passports delivered by private courier on Saturday. Use the next three days to write out a detailed report of your time undercover,” Cowley directed.

“Yes, sir.”

“Interpol thinks your idea unlikely, but will act upon it with MI6. Goodbye.” The line disconnected.

Used to the abrupt sign off, Bodie ignored it as he smiled up at his partner. “Our passports won’t arrive ‘til Saturday. We have three days plus tonight off.”

“That is good news. We don’t have to do up a report?”

“Eventually. Let’s go hire a motor.”

Their first stop was the Bank of Switzerland. Bodie pulled into the car park adjacent the bank and turned off the engine.

“The Cow said that Vanny is already looking for me. We need to get our pay out of the Catcall corporate accounts then set up new ones with our real names. Today, though, we just put that money into a safe deposit box and after we get our passports we set up the new accounts.”

“You know the Cow’s not going to let us keep our regular salary and the undercover salary as well.” Doyle couldn’t believe that the old skin-flint wouldn’t seize the opportunity to pad the CI5 coffers.

“More than likely,” Bodie agreed. “All the more reason to let the other account remain out of his purview. We have the special savings account that Jason set up for those extra jobs. On top of that, Jason gave me some extra cash.”

“Sean mentioned that.”

“I think Jason was trying to make up for our promising careers being cut short. So, we should withdraw the modelling pay as soon as possible, make us as untraceable to VanHausen as we can. “

Doyle nodded his agreement.

While they waited for the cash, Bodie studied what a true Swiss numbered account consisted of. There was use of a number instead of your name or one could choose a pseudonym such as "Violin" or "Octopussy". They offered extensive investment services that would invest your money and the account holder could watch it grow. The bank would not give out any information without the account holder password, no matter the circumstances. Bodie liked the sound of it. Now, he only had to persuade his partner. He handed the brochure to Doyle.

They took the cash to the Bank of Geneva and opened a safety deposit box. The agents figured that eventually VanHausen would check to see if they had withdrawn their pay from the other bank. Bodie added most of the cash that Jason had given them as well, for safe-keeping.

Doyle threw the brochure down next to the safety deposit box. “Remain out of purview?” He clarified, “Not report it, you mean?”

“I’m all for declaring the Catcalls salary, but the rest, no. I look at it as a retirement of sorts.”

“Sure, you’re willing to declare the modelling money ‘cause you think the Cow’s going to take it anyway.”

“It’s not blood money, Ray, we earned it doing honest work.” Bodie felt stung to defend himself.

“I agree, mate. If we make old bones, we deserve more than an eight day clock.”

From there they headed to the Bristol Hotel to book a room for the rest of the week. Doyle was impressed. The Bristol, situated in the heart of Geneva, a few steps from the lake, was an older but nice enough hotel without setting off frugal alarms when it came time to turn in expense chits.

Bodie paid in cash using their undercover names, so Mark Layton and David Bentley paid through Saturday. In the lift, Bodie handed Doyle a room key.

“We share a room. Two queen beds. Less worry if we know where the other is.” Bodie knew he was being over cautious but he could do no else.

Doyle didn’t have an argument and merely indicated the suitcases at his feet. Bodie picked them up and followed his partner out of the lift.

Doyle pushed the door open with his knee and dropped the luggage he carried onto the first bed. He looked about with a pleased expression.

“Nice place you picked and a private loo. I could get used to this.”

“Putting this on the expense chit.” Bodie smiled his innocent smile.

“Cowley will go off his nut.” Doyle said right before he commandeered the bathroom.

Bodie unpacked as his partner showered. Ray exited amid a cloud of steam and immediately dressed in one of the finer shirts that had been liberated from Catcalls by Sean. The tight jeans he donned were his own. He headed for the door with due haste.

“Oi, give us a sec, was hoping for a turn at the facilities as well before we go.”

“Not tonight, mate. I aim to hunt up a willing bird, if you get my drift.” Ray wiggled his brows.

“Of course.” Bodie wore no expression as he watched Ray Doyle exit the room.

\----------

Bodie settled for the hotel restaurant with the newspaper as company. He caught up on happenings while he’d been undercover. His mind had trouble staying focused on the described current events. The only current event that occupied his thoughts was the current location of his partner and what bird he was with.

Bodie guessed he had his answer. Stoic and unemotional wasn’t going to happen. He knew he had enough money without the current bounty to last a while until he could find other work – elsewhere. Some other country would work. He couldn’t be where he might see Ray or any of the old mob. A clean break.

He’d just have to pound through until they returned to England. He could do it, couldn’t he?

\--------------

Evening barely over, Doyle headed back to the hotel. The meal had been fine, the company nice, but he couldn’t keep his thoughts off Bodie.

He knew he was still concerned for his safety, but they were safe with the assumed names. All he’d wanted for the evening had been to get laid. The bird had been pleasant and he knew that with a little persuasion she would have been accommodating. He never even tried the persuasion because his thoughts kept straying to Bodie. Who was he with? What was he doing?

He didn’t like that. Each time that possessive mindset would settle, he’d have to work hard to throw it off. It just didn’t take.

The case was over. Now they go back to birds. Cushy birds, willing birds, birds to bury himself in. Only problem was, his mind kept filling in Bodie’s mug. He missed Bodie’s scent and taste and it’d only been since yesterday. Could he go the rest of his life without it? The ache in his gut was quite clear that he couldn’t.

Doyle had paid his bill and hurried back to the hotel. Now as he entered the lift, he didn’t even begin to know to where to start looking for his partner. He was quite surprised to find him there, in the room, watching the box.

Without thinking it through Doyle just blurted out, “Bodie, I think I’ve become addicted to sex with you. Birds won’t do at all and other blokes leave me cold. But just thinking about taking your prick in my mouth and I’m hard. Addicted is the only way to describe it.”

Bodie looked over at his partner, body afire. “Thinking about you taking my prick in your mouth has me hard. Know I’m addicted to you.”

“Is it just about the sex?” Ray was looking for clarification from his partner.

“No, you. Just you.” Bodie smiled that special smile that only Doyle was privy to.

“That’s all right, then. It’s the same for me, just didn’t realise it until tonight.”

They met mid-room for the first kiss without a camera. They ended up naked on the bed without remembering how they got that way. Engrossed in each other, they kissed and nipped and sucked like starving men.

Doyle worked his way down Bodie’s body with haste, needing to reach one area in a hurry. He buried his nose deep into the musk scent that was Bodie. The scent he’d come to love almost as much as the man. Needing to add that special taste to culminate this experience, he slowly slid Bodie’s substantial erection into his mouth.

Now where he wanted to be, he took his time. He pressed on Bodie’s rocking hips as his tongue worked its magic. He took him to the edge and held him there a few extra moments before pushing him over. He drank down the fluid he’d become addicted to. Appeased, he handed Bodie the lube before he reached up to kiss him.

Bodie prepared Ray as he kissed him back, loving the feel of Ray’s tongue against his. He entered with a single thrust, then paused an infinite moment and basked in the knowledge that all was perfect with his world. He reached the pinnacle with few thrusts and toppled over hearing his name on Ray’s lips. He knew that this was only the beginning.

They curled around each other and slept until the early hours of the morning. Bodie woke entangled with his partner. He smiled with remembrance ‘til he recalled how Ray sounded when he announced that he was addicted to the sex. . . almost like he was upset.

Could it be that Ray just needed to work it out of his system?

Bodie would have pulled away, but he didn’t want to wake his bed partner.

On some subconscious level, Doyle must have felt the slight distancing for he snuggled in closer. He came awake slowly, but could sense that all was not right with his partner.

He knew that Bodie was so strong and seen by many as impenetrable. Ray knew different. He knew that Bodie could be hurt. Bodie needed the one thing he didn’t do well, speaking aloud of deep emotion.

However, Ray Doyle could and he spoke softly against Bodie’s shoulder. “I am addicted and that’s only possible ‘cause I love you.” Arms tightened around him and Ray smiled.

“I love you, Ray, more than anything.” Quiet words spoken softly but with great depth.

\------

The next three days, they didn’t avail themselves of the sights, they stayed in, made love, ordered room service, takeaway and watched the box. Showering was just another sensual experience, even when it was a necessity. Ray tended the healing whip marks on Bodie’s back with loving care. By Saturday, they were in harmony and relaxed.

When they went down for breakfast, they received a message that told them to sit tight where they were and to expect a delivery on Friday next.

David Bentley read the message and paid up for another week.

In the next six days they did manage to leave their room to explore the city. They made time for the Musée d’art et d’ Historie and the Jet d’Eau fountain.

However, a great deal of the time was spent exploring themselves without a camera capturing it all. Hard passion, gentle comings, words they didn’t speak aloud, were shared by touch and deed.

When George Cowley arrived at their door on Friday morning he noted a greater harmony between the two men.

He handed over their passports first thing.

“Quite the service. Thank you.” Doyle slipped the passport into his back pocket.

“Did the delay in our return have anything to do with VanHausen?” Bodie asked.

“Well, Bodie, I’m not sure this is the way Interpol wanted to achieve their goal, but VanHausen’s preoccupation with you made him careless. Your hare-brained idea panned out and with co-operation between agencies and countries, we apprehended VanHausen, Mueller and Rakkeon. Evidently, his attempts to locate you took precedence and he was lax in his usual presale precautions.” Cowley wore a self-satisfied expression.

“Interpol, while dubious about Jason Melkweg and Sean Flannery’s involvement, allowed your detailed reports to put them in the clear. The fact that they saved your lives didn’t enter into it. I am pleased that neither of your testimonies will be needed. The press will have this all over the front pages and I’d rather my operatives remain anonymous as possible.

"All in all, not bad. Now, about your outrageous eating expenses . . . Interpol and MI6 are splitting them. I said they were ridiculous but they’re prepared to absorb your full expense chit for cracking the case.”

“Sir, about our modelling salaries. . . ?” Bodie began.

“Yes, well, usually during an undercover assignment, all the hazards, personal jeopardy and distasteful acts are inherent to the job. In this case, even though you elected to undertake the assignment, it required more than even I could ask. As all your incurred expenses have been taken care of and therefore present no drain on CI5 resources, you can keep your modelling salary.”

Doyle was inordinately pleased.

Bodie still needed to double check. “That is in addition to our CI5 salary?”

“Of course.”

Bodie was now as pleased as his partner.

“Now, about the tapes,” Cowley looked uncomfortable for the first time.

“Murphy said you had them in your safe.” Bodie sought reassurance that they were still there and hadn’t become public.

“Yes, the special deliveries. I was speaking of the tapes from the VanHausen estate. I reminded Interpol that the two of you only did what was required to get the necessary information and stay alive. They have agreed to turn them over to me. I cannot destroy them until all caught begin serving their sentences. But rest assured, they will be destroyed.”

Doyle sighed his relief. Bodie waited, he could tell there was more.

“Based on their findings, Interpol believes that half of the tapes were copies and the originals were missing. They also wanted you to be aware that all commercial work contracts will be honoured to keep your undercover identities intact. That aspect of the business is legal and thus, we have no basis to object. The venues were utilised for nefarious purposes but the modelling was on the up and up. Your personal, private sessions, while not illegal, have all been confiscated.”

Bodie and Doyle shared a look of dismay.

“You’ve viewed the tapes.” Bodie stated his foregone conclusion.

“Enough.”

“It was required for the job,” Doyle reminded his boss.

“Yes. I don’t doubt your judgement on what you thought was necessary. I need to know how this could affect future work.”

“You plan on pimping us out, sir?” Bodie quipped.

“When necessary.” Cowley didn’t back down. “Before I spoke with you two about the assignment I conferred with Dr Ross.”

Doyle’s sound of disgust was hard to ignore, but Cowley did. “She seemed to fear that this assignment would ruin your CI5 working relationship. Is there any danger of that?”

“What exactly do you want to hear from us, sir?” Bodie asked, wondering how much Cowley wanted to know.

“How this assignment has affected your working relationship with CI5.”

“Other than wanting to share a two bedroom flat or house, none that I can think of,” Bodie replied with a smile.

“I see,” and Cowley did. He wasn’t surprised, he had viewed the tapes, after all. The acts of sex were not as telling as his agents' facial expressions. They told him all he needed to know. “Well, if that is the case, then there seems to be no reason to share the tapes with Dr Ross.” Cowley had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the look of horror on his agent’s faces.

Then Bodie surprised Cowley.

“I’m not ashamed, sir. Don’t much care much to have any aspect of my private life on display, but I’m not ashamed.”

Ray Doyle was quite pleased, that was as good as a public declaration.

“I see,” and once again, George Cowley did understand. Dr. Ross had severely underestimated both men.

\-------------------

Cowley left them with three weeks leave, which allowed Bodie and Doyle enough time to return and move into their newly appropriated joint housing with ease.

“Do you suppose the old man even checked what our salaries were?” Doyle inquired on the way to the Bank of Geneva with their passports.

“Oh yes, he doesn’t miss a trick. I actually think he feels contrite after viewing the tapes.”

“I should have figured out why it felt so natural being with you. Jason, Tony and Hans sure did.”

“We got there.”

“We aren’t the first couple Jason and Sean have helped.” Doyle told his partner what Hans had told him.

“I know. Am glad they’re cleared. Jason set up the separate account with no record in Vanny’s empire. It’s ours, free and clear. And, with a Swiss numbered account, it won’t be tied to our names until we collect it. Can’t do this forever, Ray.”

“Bodie, never heard you talk serious about retiring.”

“Never cared if I made it that long. Do now.”

Ray Doyle smiled, “Okay, we keep a numbered account here. Safer that way.”

“We leave CI5 when you feel ready.” Bodie gave Ray their future.

“That’s all right, then.”

fini

 

 

 

Authors note: Tate Britain, situated on Millbank in London, was formerly known as the Tate Gallery, which was originally opened on 21 July 1897 as the National Gallery of British Art.


End file.
